Choc des mondes
by yumi-elfeuw
Summary: Et si Derek et Stiles avaient des jumeaux qui vivaient dans un milieu complètement différents du leur? Comment la meute réagira en découvrant que les jumeaux vivent dans la rue, entourés de drogués, de prostitués et de tueur? Découvrez un milieu complètement différent avec un Sterek en devenir et un willart (William/stuart, les jumeaux ;) )
1. Prologue

_Salut ^^ alors voici ma nouvelle fic "Choc des mondes" j'ai beaucoup hésité à l'écrire mes disant que certaines personnes du groupe sterek pack's ont de magnifiques arguments (notez ici des envies de tortures si je ne le faisais pas ^^)_

_donc voici le prologue et le premier chapitre sera là demain ^^ ensuite se sera un chapitre par semaine car je suis en terminale et que la semaine je suis très prises désolé :/_

_Pour savoir à quoi ressemble les deux jumeaux regardez la cover que alpha Céline a fiat xD_

_merci à Erika Reyes pour sa correction :)_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

_**1\. PROLOGUE**_

Stiles n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas concevoir que ce qu'il venait de voir était réel. Il se passa l'enregistrement plusieurs fois et dut se rendre à l'évidence, c'était vrai. Il dévala les escaliers, sa clé usb serrée dans sa main et sortit de la maison rejoindre la meute au manoir pour leur entrainement, il pourrait surement emprunter l'ordinateur de Peter.

Il arriva devant la bâtisse calcinée dans un dérapage digne des plus grands films et sortit sans même prendre la peine de fermer la portière. Il déboula dans le salon où tout le monde buvait un verre d'eau et semblait reprendre leur souffle en disant des propos incohérents avec de grands gestes de mains avant d'arracher le PC des mains de l'ex alpha psychopathe.

\- **Stiles calmes-toi et dis-nous ce qui t'arrives. **Dit Scott inquiet mais l'humain ne l'écouta pas et brancha l'appareil sur la télévision et avant de mit sa clé usb, une fois fait il se retourna vers la meute pour tout leur expliquer.

\- **Je surfais sur le net pendant que vous faisiez mumuse avec vos griffes quand j'ai vu une vidéo trop choquante de deux gars qui se battait contre un gang ! A la limite ça on s'en fout sauf pour****le visage des types. Derek …. Est-ce que tu as un frère ? **Cependant ce ne fut pas Derek qui eut une réaction mais Peter_,_ qui se leva d'un bond de son fauteuil et qui agrippa les épaules de Stiles en le secouant_,_ lui demandant des explications, le visage blême.

\- **Comment tu sais ? Personne ne devait le savoir, il n'existe plus ! Stiles réponds bordel** **!** Il fallut l'aide de deux loups pour séparer l'oncle de l'humain.

\- **Il est vivant visiblement et en bonne santé !** puis il mit en route une vidéo, plus le temps passa et plus les visages de la meute _pâlirent_

Sur la vidéo on pouvait voir un Derek habillé d'un jogging noir et un T-shirt blanc très sale et un Stiles dans les mêmes vêtements, les cheveux légèrement plus longs (regardez le montage de la fic). Les deux garçons se battaient contre une dizaine de personnes avec des mouvements fluides, ils évitaient les coups et les redonnaient avec une habilité qui démontrait l'habitude de ce genre de situation.

La vidéo s'arrêta lorsque seuls ces deux hommes étaient debout souriant de toute leur dent à la caméra.

* * *

_Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez? N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, le prochain chapitre est le départ de la meute vers le lieux inconnu xD_


	2. Spinner's End

_Alors je publie le chapitre un un peu en avance puisque je devais le faire que demain mais vu vos reviews j'ai décidé de le faire maintenant xD_

_j'aimerais me faire pardonner pour le pitit problème de nom de ma bêta, ce n'est pas Erika Reyes qu'elle s'appelle mais Erika Keysies -_- tu me pardonnes dis? *regard de chiot battu*_

**_Guest:_**_ je comprend que de mettre ensemble une paire de jumeaux peut te paraitre étrange mais en fait c'est grâce à Stuart et William que Derek et Stiles finiront ensemble :) merci pour ta review elle m'as fait très plaisir x)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis mon histoires en fav' et en follows et surtout merci à celles qui ont pris le temps de publier xD_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**_2\. SPINNER'S END_**

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Peter qui fixait l'écran le regard vide_._ L'ancien alpha se mit à parler d'une voix atone que personne ne lui connaissait.

\- **Ça s'est passé lorsque tu avais six ans Derek, toi et William, ton frère sur la vidéo, jouiez au parc sous ma surveillance comme souvent. A un moment tu es revenu le genou écorché et le temps de sortir la trousse à pharmacie de mon sac William avait disparu. Quand je suis rentré complètement paniqué Thalia m'a fait cracher le morceau et on a cherché ton frère pendant des mois et des mois sans jamais rien trouver, il s'était juste volatilisé comme ça. **

\- **Pourquoi je ne m'en souviens plus ? **Demanda Derek, choqué.

\- **Un choc psychologique apparemment, tu étais très proche de Will et quand il a disparu tu pleurais et suppliait pour qu'on te le ramène**_._** Lorsque tu as compris qu'on ne pouvait rien faire tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même pendant des mois … Jusqu'à l'oublier.**

\- **Vous êtes des loups et le gamin aussi comment quelqu'un a pu le kidnapper ? **Demanda Lydia perplexe.

\- **Tu sais si tu as le gène de la lycanthropie que vers sept ans pas avant, de ce fait tu peux te blesser et tu as tout d'un humain lambda. Il y avait tellement de monde que les odeurs se mélangeait c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas su qui l'avait enlevé ni même où il a était emmené.**

\- **Ça n'explique pas pour le Stiles bis. **Continue Lydia, tout le monde se tourna vers Stiles.

\- **Et bien …ça s'est passé ya des années de ça, je veux dire je devais avoir un an ou deux de ce que maman m'as dit avant de mourir. Bah visiblement Stuart, mon frère, se serait fait kidnapper pendant les courses, il avait filé entre les rayons pour jouer avec papa mais jamais il n'a été retrouvé, mes parents ont cherchés pendant des mois avant d'abandonner. Je n'en sais pas plus.**

\- **On devrait en parler au shérif pour …**

\- **NON ! personne ne le dira à papa avant d'être sûr que c'est lui ! **

\- **Mais enfin Stiles.**

\- **Ecoutes Scott, tu ne sais pas comment ils étaient dévastés de ne pas avoir retrouvé Stuart, seulement lorsque l'on sera sûr je lui en parlerai.**

\- **Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? **Demande Derek intéressé. Stiles lui sourit de façon malicieuse avant de dire :

**\- Mais simplement en allant voir nous-même, sur place. **Tous les regards se portèrent sur les riches qui, après s'être regardés, hochèrent la tête. **Spinner's end nous voilà ! ***

_*Spinner's end se situe aux Royaume- Unis, dans la ville de Carbones-les-Mines. Il s'agit de la rue ou vit Severus Snape dans Harry Potter._

Après une longue discussion sur comment partir (ils prendraient l'avion), qui irait (toute la meute soit Derek, Peter, Scott, Lydia, Isaac et Stiles), les adolescents allèrent demander l'autorisation à leurs parents (qu'ils eurent en faisant croire que c'était une sortie pour renforcer les liens de meute, ce qui n'était pas réellement faux). Nous voici donc une semaine plus tard, des heures de vol très longues pour la meute, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de la ville recherchée. Peter héla un taxi, ils ont durent se séparer en deux pour tenir dans le véhicule_:_ une partie de la meute dans le premier et la deuxième partie dans le second.

\- **Voulez aller où ? ** Demanda le conducteur du premier taxi qui contenait Derek, Peter et Stiles.

\- **Spinner's end s'il vous plait.** Demanda l'humain, le chauffeur eut un rire grinçant et se tourna vers les passagers.

\- **Personnes ne veut aller dans ce trou, y a les pires racailles et les putes les moins chers et vu votre âge gamin je doute que vous …** L'homme se fit couper par un Peter assez énervé.

\- **Faites ce qu'on vous demande et posez pas de question.**

Le chauffeur finit par hausser les épaules et roula pendant une bonne heure. Une fois à quelques mètres de la rue_,_ la voiture s'immobilisa et le conducteur leur expliqua qu'il ne pouvait aller plus loin. La meute se retrouva sur le trottoir avec leurs bagages et une mine interrogative.

Derek haussa les épaules et se mit en marche comme tout le reste de la meute, la ville avait des aspects de ville fantôme pas très rassurants. Ils marchèrent sans croiser qui que ce soit pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant qu'un bruit d'acclamation atteigne les sens surdéveloppés de la meute. Ils avancèrent vers le bruit et … leur mâchoires tentèrent un triple looping avec saut périlleux vers le sol, malheureusement elles étaient trop bien accrochées.

Devant eux se tenait un combat de rue, Stiles bis se battait contre trois gars et un cercle s'était formé autour d'eux. On pouvait voir derrière Stiles second un Derek puissance 2 qui le regardait avec fierté. Une fois que les trois adultes furent mirent à terre par un coup de pied retourné Derek bis s'approcha de Stiles-je-sais-me-battre et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les exclamations de joie et les billets qui allaient d'une main à l'autre.

Les deux jumeaux de la rue s'éloignèrent de la foule et ce fut le plus jeune qui plaqua le plus vieux contre un mur et qui se frotta à lui outrageusement surtout devant un public. Une jeune fille de pas plus de 18 ans s'approcha et donna une liasse de billet au vainqueur du combat qui l'embrassa sur la joue, lui mettant la moitié du prix dans son soutif.

Elle lui sourit et parti comme si de rien n'était, elle tourna son regard vers la meute et se dirigea vers elle d'une démarche féline. Arrivé à leur hauteur elle entortilla une de ses mèches violette autour de son doigt et leur demanda :

\- **Salut, faites quoi ici les choux ?**

\- **Euh … bah … euh.** Bégaies lamentablement Isaac.

\- **Je suis sûre que tu sais faire une phrase angel, essaie encore une fois.** La raison de la subite rougeur du loup était dû au fait que la jeune fille venait de se coller à lui avec son T-shirt très moulant noir qui s'arrêtait au nombril et son mini-short en jean, elle ne portait pas de chaussure.

\- **On est… venu … pour heu … **

\- **Très intéressant dis-moi. **Sourit-elle charmeuse, Lydia roula des yeux et dit d'une voix hautaine.

\- **Nous sommes venues chercher leurs jumeaux.** La fille se tourna vers Derek et Stiles que Lydia lui pointait et fit le tour d'eux, elle se mit devant les deux garçons et fit une grimace.

\- **Je ne vous cache pas que vous ressemblez pas mal à Stu et Will mais vos fringues laissent à désirer, m'enfin moi et la mode ça fait trente-six. Ils doivent être en train de baiser là donc va falloir attendre un p'tit moment, v'nez je vais vous faire découvrir le coin, c'est pas mal quand on sait se fighter. **Elle prit le bras d'Isaac et commença à marcher, la meute la suivit se demandant sur quoi ils étaient tombés.

Elle avança dans la rue devenue déserte en silence. N'y tenant plus Stiles lui attrapa le bras et la tourna vers elle.

\- **Excuse-moi mais …. Euh, c'était quoi tout à l'heure ?**

\- **Un combat de rue mon chou, Will et Stu doivent montrer régulièrement que tout ça, **elle montra la rue, **leur appartient et pour une bonne raison. Beaucoup pense pouvoir les vaincre mais c'est encore jamais arrivé. Mais n'aie pas peur ils devraient pas tenter de vous tabasser faut juste qu'ils sachent que de la viande fraiche viens d'arriver, t'sais pour que les putes tente pas de vous arnaquer ou que tout le monde sache que vous êtes pas eux. **

\- **Tu veux dire qu'ils sont les plus forts d'ici ? **

\- **Ouaip vieux, ils étaient dans la même « famille » et très jeunes ils ont appris à se battre pour que leur daron arrête de les quèn dans tous les sens du terme, depuis qu'ils ont buttés leur vieux ils sont méga respectés ici, évites de parler d'eux en mal ou on retrouvera ton cadavre au coin d'une rue.**

Elle avait dit ça avec le sourire mais toute la meute avait compris la menace : ne pas leur faire de mal ou ça risquait de finir en bain de sang. La fille les mena vers une usine désaffectée ou était rassemblé pas mal de monde et alla s'asseoir dans un coin, les invitant à faire de même. Une fois que tous furent assis elle ouvrit en grand les bras et dit haut et fort :

\- **Bienvenue à Spinner's end, là **où** pourri toute la racaille et les putes du coin, je suis Sarah, prostituée de 17 ans et fighteuse dans le clan STUWILL.**

* * *

_Vous l'avez compris Sarah aura un rôle important dans la fic puisqu'elle sera un peu l'intermédiaire entre eux tous bien sur les personnages principaux sont les jumeaux ;) _

_Je vous préviens tout de suite il n'y aura pas de lemon où on voit la jeune fille "travailler" car je trouvais que ce n'étais pas moral dirons nous et que SURTOUT je les réserves pour nos couples adorés MOUHAHAHA!_

_A la semaine prochaine (surement samedi ^^) !_


	3. Rencontre

_Hey! oui je publie plus tôt et je sais que ça ne vous déplait pas ;) _

_si je le fais c'est parce que je pars en week end de vendredi matin à lundi danc soit je publiée aujourd'hui soit lundi soir ... je suis sûre que vous préférés aujourd'hui :D_

_donc apparement teen wolf n'est pas à moi (Jeff Davis a piqué sa crise de jalousie pour le récupérer!)_

_alors merci à ma bétâ Erika Keysies :D je t'adores!_

* * *

_**3\. RENCONTRE**_

La meute était resté silencieuse un long moment après le 'discours de bienvenue' de Sarah tandis que cette dernière coiffait ses cheveux à l'aide d'une brosse toute pourrie, ce fut Lydia la première à se reprendre.

\- **Tu appel ça une brosse toi ? **

\- **On a pas le luxe de se payer des trucs neufs ici, on récupère dans les poubelles chérie. **Répondit la fille de joie en lui souriant, Lydia se releva, fouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit une belle brosse toute neuve, elle se mit derrière Sarah et commença à lui brosser les cheveux.

\- **Laisse-moi faire, tes cheveux sont dans un état lamentable et c'est quoi c'est différentes couleur ? Du bleu, du rouge, du violet et du noir ?**

\- **Merci chérie mais je peux me démerder toute seule t'sais et pis ma tignasse elle est comme ça parce qu'un client me l'a acheté, son fantasme était de se taper une meuf avec des cheveux de différentes couleur.**

\- **Comment peux-tu jouer ainsi avec ton corps ? **Demanda Isaac.

\- **Mec ma première fois j'avais neuf ans et mon père m'as baisé avec ses potes alors franchement mon corps je m'en bas les couilles comme de ma première capote. On est tous plus ou moins dans le même cas ici, parents violents, gamin abandonnés, drogués ou juste ado en mal de vivre, ici c'est l'enfer pour les mecs de la ville comme vous, pour nous c'est c'qui nous permet de survivre.**

\- **Et Stuart ainsi que William sont arrivés ici pourquoi ? **Demanda Stiles la gorge serrée, la fille lui fit un sourire compatissant tandis que Lydia retournait s'asseoir près de lui.

\- **Bah je peux bien vous dire les grandes lignes, alors ils sont arrivés ici y a pfou j'étais même pas 'core là pour vous dire et ça fait depuis mes neufs ans que je suis ici. Bref, de ce que je sais, leur père adoptif était du genre violent et pédophile ils les **flayait** ou les baisait, parfois les deux en même temps et leur mère étaient cinglée, 'parait qu'une fois elle a poussé Stu sur une voie ferrée parce qu'ils avaient tentés de se barré, il doit sa survie à Will. Y a une rumeur qui dit qu'ils ont tués leur darons de leur propres mains avant de baiser dans la pièce d'à côté comme des sauvages mais bon le côté jte baise juste à côté de deux cadavres je suis sûr que c'est faux. M'enfin, après ils ont pris le contrôle de la ville avec une facilité déconcertante et tout le monde connait le couple Stu/Will. **Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe après la tirade de la jeune fille, cette dernière venait de sortir les billets de son soutif et les compter sans faire gaffe aux autres. Une fois qu'elle eut finit elle souleva une planche de bois contre le mur et mit le fric dedans. Elle tourna son regard vers un mec qui arrivait vers elle et elle lui demanda d'aller chercher les deux jumeaux en lui mettant un billet dans la poche, le gars sourit et reparti faire son boulot.

\- **Il en a pour combien de temps ?** Demande Peter qui parlait pour la première fois.

\- **Hum je dirais dix/ Vingt minutes le temps que les anges se rhabillent et qu'ils bougent leur derch. Sinon j'ai beaucoup parlé mais pas vous, quoique ça m'intéresse pas vraiment mais je veux savoir à qui je donne mes deux meilleurs produits.**

\- **Arrête de parler de nous comme si on était tes putes bébé. **Dit une voix derrière elle, elle n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'une main dans ses cheveux la tirer en arrière et que son regard croisés celui amusés de Stuart.

\- **Tu devrais t'habiller mon chou tu vas chopper la crève. Z'avez fait vite sinon.**

\- **Ouais on était déjà sur la route pour te rejoindre. **Sourit William en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, il était torse nu avec juste un pantalon de sport usé sur lui, Stuart s'assit derrière lui et entoura la taille de son amant de ses bras nu, il portait un jean élimé et aucun des deux n'avaient de chaussures.

\- **WOW c'est trop mignon, s'avez qu'j'vous zaime vous deux !** Sourit Sarah en leur faisant un câlin. **'Faites, ya des gars qui disent que vous êtes leur jumeaux, je vous laisse jvais bosser à ce soir à la cage ? 'Faites super baston Stu. **Puis elle partit sans même leur laisser le temps de répondre à ses interlocuteurs, les deux gars de la rue se tournèrent vers leurs visiteurs et haussèrent chacun un sourcil interrogateur dans une parfaite synchronisation.

\- **Z'êtes qui les gars ? Si c'est une blague c'pas drôle hein**. Dit William en grognant.

\- **Ce n'est pas une blague, je suis Peter Hale et voici Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey et Lydia Martin. Je suis ton oncle William et Derek est ton frère pour toi Stuart Stiles est ton jumeaux et tu as un père.**

\- **AH non merci ! je préfère encore aller faire la pute qu'avoir un daron ! **S'exclama Stuart, William sourit et hocha la tête.

\- **T'as déjà fait la pute bébé.** Dit le jumeau de Derek.

\- **Ouais justement. **Grogna celui de Stiles.

\- **Sinon vous nous voulez quoi hormis nous dire qu'on a encore de la famille ?**

\- **Youpi !** Dit sarcastiquement Stuart, la meute tourna son regard vers Stiles et celui-ci s'exclama.

\- **On tient ça de maman, elle était très sarcastique elle aussi. **Peter se racla la gorge et se tourna vers le couple qui regardait la meute.

\- **On aimerait repartir avec vous, nous vous avons cherché pendant des mois après votre disparition, bien que séparément, et Thalia, ta mère William ainsi que Claudia, la tienne Stuart, étaient dévastées.**

\- **Ouais mais de ce que j'ai pigé elles sont mortes alors qu'est-ce que ça peut nous foutres ?** Demanda William et c'était vraiment étrange pour la meute de voir un sosie de Derek parler comme ça et être dans les bras de Stiles bis.

\- **Sans offense, on est bien nous ici, bon c'est crade et on a pas l'eau chaude mais c'est chez nous et vous v'lez qu'on vienne avec vous simplement parc'qu'on à le même sang dans nos veines ? Mecs vous délirez grave ! **Dit Stuart en embrassant la nuque de son homme et … ouais c'était vraiment bizarre pour la meute.

\- **On a le temps.** Dit Stiles, coupant la parole à Peter qui ouvrait la bouche. **Est-ce qu'on peut rester ici ? On avait prévu de repartir que dans une semaine et j'aimerais vraiment te … vous connaitre. Alors je me présente officiellement : Stiles Stilinski, fils de John et Feu Claudia Stilinski. **Il tendit sa main vers son frère qui lui offrit un grand sourire avant de serrer cette main.

\- **Stuart, pas de nom de famille. Et lui c'est William, mon Compagnon. Bienvenue à Spinner's End gens de la ville. **William offrit à son tour un sourire resplendissant à la meute de Beacon Hills.

\- **V'nez on va se préparer pour ce soir, z'avez qu'à venir.** Dit-il en se relevant, tout le monde en fit de même et suivirent les deux hommes de la rue à l'extérieur.

\- **Il se passe quoi ce soir ?** demanda Stiles.

\- **Tous les samedis soir la cage est ouverte, en gros ya deux parties la première pour les macs et les putes**_, _**pour trouver des clients potentiels et ensuite ya les fight, on entre dans une grande arène entouré de grillages par deux et on se bat jusqu'à c'qu'un des combattants tombe dans les pommes ou déclare forfait. **Expliqua Stuart en faisant craquer ses poings. **En plus ce soir y a ce connard de Jonhson qui se bat je vais lui exploser la gueule.**

\- **Pas trop quand même bébé, la dernière fois il s'est réveillé qu'une semaine après le combat et il a pas pu s'battre pendant plus d'un mois.**

\- **Maiiiiis c'est d'sa faute ! l'avait qu'à pas se pavaner sur NOTRE territoire en disant à tout le monde qu'il t'avait baisé ! ya que moi qui a le droit d'avoir ton cul pas ce** **bâtard ! **Dit Stuart avec un regard mauvais envers Will qui riait sous cape. La meute avait écouté d'une oreille attentive l'explication du jeune homme et se demandait pour la énième fois ce qu'ils foutaient ici.

* * *

_Voilà voilà! alors qu'en pensez-vous? vous aimez bien Stuart et William? et Sarah alors? _

_à Samedi prochain pour le troisième chapitre xD_


	4. La cage

*regarde à droite et à gauche* personne pour me tuer? *évites un poignard* désolé du retard! *se met à genoux* on a fêté mes 18 ans hier et la fête a fini aujourd'hui :/

bref voici le chapitre trois que vous attendez tou(te)s ^^

merci à Erika Keysies pour la correction et merci pour toutes vos reviews et mises en follows/ fav' ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

**4\. LA CAGE**

_Le soir venu, dans un hangar désaffecté_

La meute était à la première loge du spectacle avec William et Sarah qui venait d'arriver, devant eux se tenait une sorte de grande arène de combat entouré de grillage de trois mètres de haut avec de barbelés au sommet. Pour le moment différente personne se pavanait sur cette 'scène', fille et garçon se montrait, se vendait.

William avait demandé à Sarah pourquoi elle n'y était pas pour une fois et la jeune fille lui avait répondu qu'elle avait eu un bon client tout à l'heure qui l'avait payé très cher donc qu'elle pouvait se permettre de faire une pause pour ce soir. Stuart se préparait dans une pièce plus loin pour le combat qui ne tarderait pas à arriver. Stiles se tenait à côté du jumeau de Derek et avait du mal à ne pas bouger ce que remarqua très vite le garçon des rues, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille pour se faire entendre.

\- **T'aimes pas la foule mec ? J'te sens tendu.**

\- **C'est pas ça, c'est que je suis hyperactif et que j'ai oublié mon Adderall chez moi.**

\- **HA c'est qu'ça ? Bouges pas alors. **Il fit signe à un mec d'une trentaine d'année plus loin qui s'approcha.

\- **T'veux quoi vieux ?J'croyais qu't'aimais pas c'truc là.**

\- **C'pas pour moi Joy mais pour lui, t'as de … comment t'as dit ? Adderall ? **

\- **Ouais j'en ai, s'ra 50 billets.**

\- **Mais c'est cher ! **S'exclama Stiles en voyant William sortir les billets de sa poche, il lui fit un clin d'œil et finit sa transaction avec Joy, il donna le produits à l'humain une fois le mec parti.

\- **T'inquiètes vieux j'l'ai regagnerai en fightant, pis si j't'avais pas donné ta dope t'aurais pas tenu le temps que Stu passe et il est trop sex quand il s'bat.**

\- **Bah … euh merci**. Dit Stiles ne sachant comment agir, Sarah lui tapa sur l'épaule à côté de lui et lui fit un clin d'œil montrant l'arène, le combat commençait. On vit Stuart s'avancer au centre de la cage sous les exclamations du public suivit d'un mec d'une trentaine d'année style armoire à glace.

\- **Zyva bébé nique lui sa race **! Cria William, Stuart lui fit un petit coucou de la main et se mit en position de combat.

Les deux combattants se tournèrent autour un long moment avant que le plus vieux ne s'élance et frappe l'adolescent qui esquiva, pendant plusieurs minutes Stuart ne fit qu'esquiver les coups, un pas à gauche, à droite, un roulade arrière puis , visiblement lassé, il s'élança vers son adversaire et lui envoya un poing en pleine mâchoire, il enchaina avec un coup de pied dans l'abdomen puis, alors que l'homme se tenait le ventre, il lui envoya son genoux dans le visage. Plus aucun bruit ne se fit dans le public jusqu'à ce que Johnson ne hurle de douleur sous un coup de pied de Stuart en plein dans la figure ensanglantée, déclarant finalement forfait.

Stuart se pavana un long moment, tournant autour de l'homme à terre avant de regarder en direction de la meute et plus précisément de son amant qui lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Cinq minutes plus tard une tornade sauta sur William et lui dévora les lèvres.

\- **J'ai été comment ? **

\- **Parfait comme toujours, la prochaine fois j'veux qu'tu joues plus longtemps 'vec c'batard 'kay ?**

\- **Promis, on a gagné 300 boules avec c'combat. **Il se détacha de son petit-ami et donna 100 dollars à Sarah qui lui sourit avant de les mettre dans son soutif.

\- **T'vois qu'on a récup' nos 50 billets.** Dit William à Stiles une fois qu'ils furent sortis.

\- **Ouais merci, mais pourquoi vous ne restez pas là-bas ?** Demanda Stiles.

\- **Y a plus rien d'intéressant, on y va pas toutes les s'maines c'est soulant à force, j'voulais juste dégommer ce connard c'tout.** Dit Stuart. **Tiens ç'va être la pleine lune, j'espère qu'vous savez vous contrôler les gars. **

\- **Comment ? **Demanda Derek, William lui sourit en changeant la couleur de ses yeux en rouge sang.

\- **Mec t'es d'ma famille, 'fin de mon sang y parait, et j'cache rien à Stu alors sûr qu'il le sait et Sarah aussi pas vrai ?**

\- **Ouaip comme on sait qu'y a qu'deux humains dans vot' meute Stiles et Lydia. **Dit la fille en tortillant ses cheveux comme si de rien n'était.

\- **Y a que moi qui suis un loup ici, z'avez pas d'inquiétude à avoir, Sarah et Stu font partis d'ma meute donc leur faites pas d'mal et ça ira, d'mon côté j'en ai rien à s'coué qu'soyez des bêbêtes à poils vous aussi. **Il haussa les épaules et mis son bras sur la taille de son homme, Sarah sourit et sauta sur son dos en nouant ses jambes sur la taille du loup, ses bras enserrant le cou du loup.

\- **J'adore quand tu me dis que j'fais partie d'ta meute mon alpha choupinou !**

\- **… ou comment cassé une réputation. **A cette remarque très philosophique de Stuart tout le monde partit dans un éclat de rire même les Hales qui ne purent se retenir de sourire face au comportement enfantin de la jeune fille qui frottait sa joue contre celle plus rugueuse du loup.

Ils continuèrent de se promener encore un long moment, s'amusant, riant comme des gamins comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et peut-être était-ce un peu le cas. A un moment Sarah se décrocha du dos de William et pris le bras d'Isaac sous le regard protecteur de Stuart et de Lydia, les deux 'protecteurs' se regardèrent, se sourirent et se firent un clin d'œil avant de retourner à la discussion. Derek se sentait enfin à sa place, ici dans cette ville pourrie, près des derniers survivants Hale et de sa meute.

Le moment de paix ne dura pas longtemps malheureusement, ils se retrouvèrent encerclés par une vingtaine des personnes, Sarah relâcha le bras d'Isaac et se posta à côté de sa meute, les pieds ancrés au sol et le regard mauvais. Le leader du groupe était blond et d'une musculature impressionnante il s'avança devant William et lui dit dans un rire gras.

\- **Si tu penses pouvoir te la jouer petit prince encore longtemps tu te goures gamin, ici JE contrôle pigé? **Sarah se mit à rire en fixant le gars.

\- **Tu penses pouvoir te mettre sur notre chemin ?** Sourit-elle d'un air suffisant.

L'homme balança son pied en direction de la jeune fille qui l'intercepta d'une main, de l'autre elle se maintient sur William pendant qu'elle balançait ses deux pieds en direction de l'estomac du junkie qui tomba à la renverse. Ce fut le départ, un combat s'entama, Stuart poussa la meute en lui disant de ne pas intervenir et s'élançât sur deux gars qui tentaient de chopper son amant par derrière. Le combat ne dura pas plus d'un quart d'heure sous divers techniques de combat et figures parfois très proche de la gym.

Ce fut sans conteste les trois amis qui gagnèrent avec quelques bleus tandis que beaucoup de leurs adversaires étaient inconscients ou gémissaient au sol. Sarah remit une mèche de cheveux en place et rejoignit la meute suivit de William et Stuart.

\- **C'était waow ! **Dit Stiles en souriant, Sarah l'embrassa sur la joue en riant.

\- **Merci mon chou mais c'était pas grand-chose, la dernière fois c'était une meute qui voulait le territoire.** Elle haussa les épaules, secoua sa main pour dire que ce n'était rien et se tourna vers le couple qui se bécotait sans gènes, elle regarda avec amusement la meute être gênée avant de les prendre en pitié. Elle s'approcha des deux amants et hurla : **J'ai la dalle qui c'est qui va quère la bouffe ? **Comme elle s'en doutait l'effet fut immédiat, le couple se sépara brusquement et lui lancèrent un regard noir auxquels elle répondit avec un sourire innocent.

\- **Ils sont où les fastfoods ? **Demanda Isaac. Aussitôt le regard de Stuart se posa sur lui et figea le loup qui sentait qu'un truc allait se passer, une étincelle mauvaise s'était allumé dans les yeux de l'homme qui s'avança vers lui avec une démarche fluide, il enlaça sa nuque et dit d'une manière amusé.

\- **Mais Sarah va te le montrer puisque vous êtes de corvée de bouffe.** Un sourire sadique naquit sur les lèvres du garçon des rues lorsqu'il entendit un grognement appartenant à la jeune fille. Il se tourna vers elle et lui fit un grand sourire. **Ça t'apprendra à nous interrompre lorsque nous parlons de façon très … hum intime.**

\- **Démon ! **Grince Sarah en dégageant le loup de la prise de l'homme, elle lui jeta un regard noir et s'en alla, entrainant Isaac avec elle. Stuart échangea un regard amusé avec son amant avant de tourner son regard vers Lydia qui lui sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- **Bien maintenant retournons à l'intérieur attendre nos deux tourtereaux. En plus Sarah déteste aller dans la ville, les gens dit 'normaux' ne nous aimes pas des masses mais bon le plus souvent il nous laisse plus ou moins tranquilles. Comme ça nos deux amoureux en herbe pourront faire connaissance.**

\- **AH ! donc je suis pas fou !** S'exclama Stiles. **Y a bien un truc entre eux** ! Stuart rit en mettant un bras autour des épaules de son double. Ils s'assirent au même endroit qu'en début d'après-midi et Stuart reprit tout joyeux.

\- **Nan t'es pas fou mec Sarah bave devant ce mec, Isaac c'est ça ?**

\- **Ouais c'est ça. **Sourit Stiles, heureux de la proximité que son frère venait de faire naitre entre eux. Il regarda son meilleur ami avec bonheur et ce dernier le lui rendit son sourire, content pour son ami. William s'était un peu approché de sa 'famille' et les regardait avec intérêt.

\- **Peter et Derek c'est ça ?** Demanda-t-il avec un semblant de gêne. Peter lui sourit –SOURIT !- et hocha la tête.

\- **J'me pose une question. Si z'êtes des loups garous comment ça s'fait qu'vous m'avez pas retrouvé ? V'm'avez cherché au moins ? **Demande Will au bout d'un moment et d'un long regard avec son petit ami.

Il fixa ses prunelles vertes dans celles jumelles et ne les lâcha que lorsqu'un soupir de Peter se fit entendre. Il raconta alors exactement la même chose qu'il avait dit à la meute avant leur départ, un silence s'abattit sur le groupe jusqu'au retour de Sarah et Isaac. La jeune fille se laissa tomber à côté de William et passa une main dans les cheveux de ce dernier sachant grâce aux bouclés la raison de leur arrivé dans ce lieu de perdition. Le soir venait de tomber et les visages s'affaissèrent de fatigue ce fut à ce moment-là que toute la meute compris réellement les méfaits de vivre dans la rue, en effet, ils avaient tous l'air tellement plus vieux, plus triste, plus fatigués lorsque les masques tombaient.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence relatif, Sarah avait les yeux à moitié fermés et tanguée entre William et Peter, William et Stuart se regardaient sans esquissé un seul pas l'un vers l'autre comme s'ils parlaient par regard, des paroles n'ayant pas l'air très amusée vu leur regard nostalgique et las. La meute semblait gênée devant ce tableau, des nouvelles personnes venait d'entrer, d'autre de sortir du hangar, certaines dormaient, d'autres étaient éveillés mais très peu avaient un sourire sur leur lèvres, non ces personnes semblaient brisées et c'est là que les mots de Sarah revinrent dans les mémoires de tous :

\- **_On est tous plus ou moins dans le même cas ici, parents violents, gamin abandonnés, drogués ou juste ado en mal de vivre, ici c'est l'enfer pour les mecs de la ville comme vous, pour nous c'est c'qui nous permet de survivre._**

Oui ils pouvaient comprendre que la vie de ces hommes et femmes n'étaient pas simples et beaucoup se sentirent mal lorsqu'ils se plaignaient lorsque leur petit ami les lâchait ou qu'une chose n'allait pas dans le bon sens. Alors la meute fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire, elle se rapprocha de ces trois jeunes gens à la vie brisée consciente, avec le recule que prirent leurs hôtes qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de gestes affectueux autre qu'entre eux et ils finirent tous par s'endormirent pêle-mêle, à même le sol bétonné.

* * *

_Alors qu'en pensez-vous? Chapitre un peu plus dur je l'avou mais il fallait bien que la meute comprenne non?_

_Encore désolé pour le retard, vous n'avez plus envie de me tuer dites?_

_A samedi pour la suite ^^_


	5. Discussion et réflexion

Héhéhé je suis pas en retard *sourire diabolique*

Tout d'abord salut tout ceux qui prennent la peine del ire ceci ^^

merci pour vos reviews, mise en follows et fav' ça me réchauffe le coeur de voir que cette histoire plait :D

alors tout appartient à Teen wolf sauf le côté "rurale" de la fic (ça c'est à moi MOUHAHAHAHA!) ok je sort -_-#

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**5\. DISCUSSION ET REFLEXION**

Lorsque Peter se réveilla ce fut pour voir une jeune fille blottit dans ses bras, il réfléchit un instant et se souvint de la veille, il se releva sur un coude pour ne pas réveiller Sarah puis scruta la pièce dans l'espoir de voir les deux jumeaux de la rue comme il les appelait mais ne les vit nulle part. Il secoua la prostituée doucement et il vit avec amusement les yeux de la jeune fille papillonner avant de s'ouvrir et de le fixer d'un regard noir.

\- **Qu'est ce tu m'veux pour me réveiller maintenant ? Pour une fois que je pouvais dormir plus longtemps ! **Dit-elle d'une voix rauque de sommeil en se relevant doucement.

\- **Désolé mais je m'inquiétais, où sont Stuart et William ? **La jeune femme le regarda avec un air ahuri puis se frotta les yeux et les oreilles comme pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

\- **Tu t'inquiètes pour eux ?** Peter la regarda un instant confus avant de comprendre, surement personne ne prends soin d'eux ici, il hocha la tête en attente d'une réponse. **Z'ont du sortir, savez pour se parler un peu et comprendre la situation, ils doivent commencer à se rendre compte de tous c'qu'une famille implique, z'ont b'soins d'être un peu seuls aussi, d'hab' ils sont toujours dans un coin à baiser ou se bécoter.**

\- **OH ! je comprends, pour nous aussi ça nous a fait bizarre, on les a vu sur internet. **Il rajouta devant le regard interrogateur de son vis-à-vis **Sur l'ordinateur, une vidéo et on n'a pas hésités à venir dès qu'on les a sus vivant.**

\- **Savez y a pas d'ordi ici, y a même pas de courant alors je m'y connais pas avec tout c'est machins, j'aurais aimé qu'ils aient une autre vie, 'sont pas fait pour la rue. Vous pouvez leur offrir tout ça ?**

\- **Tout ça quoi ? **Demande le plus vieux assis en tailleur à côté de la jeune fille qui ouvrait son cœur pour la première fois, à genoux, assise sur ses talons. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et planta son regard dans celui du loup.

\- **Une famille, une vraie qui se serre les coudes et qui …** **s'aime. **Peter sourit tristement et regarda Derek qui dormait encore dos contre dos avec Stiles, son bêta devant lui et Lydia encadrée de Scott et Stiles.

\- **Je ne suis pas l'oncle parfait.**

\- **J'veux pas de c'te connerie pour eux, m'en fous de c'que zavez fait, 'Saac m'a raconté toute l'histoire et que vous ayez tué j'm'en balance comme de ma première pipe. C'que j'veux c'est qu'vous les abandonniez pas s'ils vous suivent.**

\- **Comment cela ne peut-il pas te perturber ? J'ai tenté de tuer mon neveu et transformer Stiles, qui te dit que je ne tenterai pas la même chose ? **Demande Peter avec sérieux.

\- **Parc'qu'avant même que vous n'ayez ne serait-ce que tenter de les toucher vous seriez mort et là pas moyen de revenir.** Dit Sarah avec tout autant de sérieux que son vis-à-vis.

\- **Pourquoi crois-tu autant en eux ? Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporte ?**

\- **Une vie. **Sourit Sarah. **J'ai rencontré Stu et Will quand les potes de mon père m'avaient presque tuée après des heures de sexe non désiré, ils m'ont récupérée alors que je pouvais servir à que dalle et m'ont soignés, j'avais dix ans j'crois, p't-être moins ch'ai plus m'enfin ils m'ont aidés et j'suis restée avec eux, c'comme ça qu'la meute s'est formée. **Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, ce fut Peter qui brisa le silence.

\- **N'as-tu pas envie de partir ? **

\- **J'aimerais … **Sourit-elle, le regard vague. **Non c'est impossible, on ne sort pas de cette endroit.**

\- **Pourquoi penses-tu cela ? **Le regard de Sarah plongea dans celui de Peter.

\- **L'éducation fait tout dans notre société, mon frère a essayé de s'intégrer à la vôtre.** Elle secoue tristement la tête. **Mon père l'a tué lorsqu'il est revenu sans sous, vôtre monde l'a rejeté car il n'avait pas l'éducation pour s'y intégrer, la seule chose qu'on a reçu de nos parents sont des coups et des viols, pas vraiment ce que les autres parents donnent à leur rejeton. **

\- **Mais si tu pouvais partir ou irais-tu ?**

\- **Je suivrai Stu et Will, qu'importent où ils vont, après tout on est une meute. **Elle soupira et baissa la tête. **Mais ça arrivera pas, vous d'vez les embarquer 'vec vous et jamais rev'nir. Ils ont l'droit à une vie normale.**

\- **Et toi alors ? N'as-tu pas le droit de vivre aussi ? **La jeune fille se releva d'un coup faisant sursauter le loup, elle lui fit un grand sourire et se retourna, avant de partir elle jeta un coup d'œil à la meute et dit :

\- **Vous n'êtes pas là pour moi, ma vie est ici.** Au moment où elle sortit la meute se leva comme un seul homme.

\- **Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile visiblement.** Dit Derek le visage impassible.

\- **Vous pensez qu'on peut l'embarquer avec nous ?** Demande Scott

\- **Elle n'a pas l'air de le vouloir.** Soupire Lydia

\- **Elle viendra, si Stuart et William lui demande, elle viendra.** Assure Stiles.

La meute passa sa matinée à se promener sans rencontrer âme qui vive de nouveau, le couple était introuvable, Sarah devait être partie 'travailler' et les autres devaient se planquer ailleurs, bref une après-midi comme la meute en avait rarement eu. On pouvait voir dans la rue les maisons abandonnées, les portes forcées, les cadavres de bouteilles et autres détritus un peu partout.

\- **Vous ne trouvez pas tout ça bizarre ? Je veux dire, ils nous ressemblent tellement à Derek et moi mais ils sont en même temps tellement différent. **Dit Stiles en s'asseyant sur un trottoir rejoint par tout le monde.

\- **C'est vrai que ça fait bizarre.** Dit Scott à côté de son meilleur ami. **Je veux dire, Stuart et William sont toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre et parlent différemment de vous, j'aurais jamais imaginé Derek parler comme ça, c'est bizarre.**

\- **Ce qui me fait le plus drôle à moi c'est de les voir si heureux en plein jours, comme si tout ça est normal. **Dit Lydia à côté de Scott.

\- **Pour eux ça l'est.** Dit Isaac entre Stiles et Derek. **Ils ont toujours vécus comme ça alors c'est leur vie… C'est normal. Même si c'est bizarre de voir les copies conformes de Derek et Stiles se sauter dessus et de voir Sarah se vendre pour un peu de fric.**

\- **Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil pas vrai ? **Sourit Stiles en lui faisant un clin d'œil. **C'est vrai que tout ça ce n'est pas notre monde, le nôtre est plus calme et plus confortable il faut le dire, ils n'ont pas de courant et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas d'eau courante non plus et pourtant ils ont cette force qui fait qu'ils sont toujours debout à se débattre pour survivre. Je suis fier d'avoir un frère pareil.**

\- **C'est vrai que moi aussi ça me fait drôle. **Dit soudainement Derek, le regard dans le vague. **Maintenant je me souviens de tout et savoir que mon … frère a fini ici me donne un gout amer. Et plus encore quand je vois Stuart lui sauter dessus c'est vraiment bizarre.**

\- **Ton frère a toujours été attiré par la gente masculine, il n'a jamais eu de « chérie » à l'école maternelle que des copains. **Dit Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule de son neveu et la meute vit réellement ce que cette aventure leur apportait, une -peut-être- renaissance des liens familiaux des Hales car en voyant Peter parler aussi doucement et Derek l'écouter d'une oreille attentive on avait vraiment l'impression de voir un oncle parler à son neveu et non un psychopathe se battre contre un loup.

\- **Vous savez quoi ?** Demande Stiles en se levant au bout d'un long moment de silence. **Et si on leur proposait de venir avec nous à Beacon Hill juste voir s'ils aiment cette vie comme nous on fait.**

\- **C'est une bonne idée ça ! **Dit Scott en se relevant.

\- **Alors on fait ça ?** Demande Lydia en se mettant debout à son tour entrainant Isaac qui semblait d'accord avec les autres adolescents. Derek et Peter se regardèrent un instant avant de sourire et d'hocher la tête dans un parfait ensemble.

\- **On fait comme ça.** Sourit le plus vieux en se levant tendant la main à son neveu pour l'aider et ce fut devant des jeunes heureux que les Hale commencèrent à se reformer comme avant l'incendie, peut-être que Kate n'avait pas complètement brisée cette famille.

De leur côté Stuart et William s'étaient éclipsés dès que le sommeil les avait quittés soit très tôt, ils avaient regardés la bande dormir et étaient partis dans une maison abandonnée qui leur servaient de 'chambre' quand ils voulaient être seuls ou faire l'amour. Bien sûr Stuart avait pris possession du corps de son amant à peine rentré comme d'habitude mais maintenant ils étaient là allongés sur ce qui restait d'un matelas, nus comme des vers. Stuart passait une main dans les cheveux de William tandis que celui-ci dessinait des arabesques sur le ventre de son Compagnon, sa tête contre son cœur.

\- **T'en penses quoi toi des autres ? **Demande Stuart au bout d'un moment, William releva la tête et lui fit un bisou sur le nez avant de retourner à sa tâche qui consistait à écouter le cœur de son petit-ami.

\- **J'me souviens pas bien d'avant, t'sais avant d'arriver chez l'aut' bâtard mais leur histoire tiens la route.** Finit par répondre le loup au bout d'un long moment. **Ch'ais pas comment il a fait si ils nous a vraiment kidnapper mais les faits sont là, ils sont not' famille, ça me fait bizarre de me dire que j'ai quelqu'un d'aut' qui m'ressemble et qu'il est v'nu m'chercher dans c'te merde.**

\- **C'est vrai… Tu penses qu'il sera comme Tobias ? J'veux dire celui que Stiles appel 'papa'.**

\- **Nan, Tobias pouvait pas nous saquer et du coup on l'détestaient mais c'mec, Stiles a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer, il doit pas être si méchant, en plus il a pas l'air d'avoir d'blessures et pus l'innocence. C'que j'ai pas senti chez les gosses d'ici et 'core moins chez ceux d'cet âge.**

Ils restèrent dans un silence pensif pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que William se mette à califourchon sur son homme avec les yeux rouges et un sourire prédateur.

\- **Laisse-moi te détendre bébé, j'te sens tout crispé.**

\- **OH oui détend moi ! **Gémit Stuart lorsque le loup entra en lui d'un coup de reins, sans préparation.

Le reste n'était que gémissements et murmures, coups rapides et plus lents. Un ballet que seul notre couple adoré connaissait.

Sarah quant à elle venait de sortir d'une entrevue avec un client habituel, elle mit son argent dans son soutif et s'assit contre un mur, repensant à la discussion avec Peter. Bien sûr qu'elle voulait partir mais pour aller où ? Faire quoi ? Elle s'imagina avoir une vie normale, avec des parents aimant et non une mère suicidaire et un père violent. Elle s'imagina l'espace de quelques instants être habillée correctement avec des vêtements chauds et partir pour le lycée rejoindre Stuart et les autres, elle s'imagina rentrer le soir dans une maison confortable et manger un vrai repas et pas cette merde dans les fastfoods. Elle s'imagina juste vivre un instant sans devoir se vendre, sans devoir se battre, sans devoir …

Elle ne put plus s'imaginer cette vie rêvé, ses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues pâles et ses épaules tressautèrent, elle enroula ses bras autour de ses jambes et cacha son visage ravagé par ses perles glacées dans ses genoux, basculant d'avant en arrière pour un ersatz de réconfort que jamais personne n'as pu réellement lui offrir.

Oui elle voulait partir d'ici mais elle ne pouvait pas. Pour la simple est bonne raison que la seul personne qui aurait pu la sauver, son frère adoré l'avait abandonnée. Il n'était pas mort comme elle l'avait dit à Peter, non il n'était juste jamais revenu, il l'avait abandonnée à un père plus violent et haineux qu'à l'accoutumé et elle, elle s'était tu et avait baissé la tête attendant que l'orage passe. Ce qui n'était arrivé que lorsque William et Stuart l'avait retrouvée à moitié morte sur un trottoir, deux mois après que son père ait tué sa mère.

\- **Ma vie c'est d'la merde. **Murmure-t-elle en sombrant dans le sommeil.

* * *

Et dire qu'à la base Sarah avait un rôle mineur dans la fic ... mais bon c'est toujours nos persos préférés qui sont au devant de la scène hein! ;)

Alors j'ai une petite question à vous poser, certain d'entre vous veulent voir le couple Stuart/william partir en fumée donc je vais faire un petit sondage pour la suite de l'histoire :D

Alors ceux qui ne veulent plus du Willart (stuart/william) tapez 1

Ceux qui veulent que le Willart survive tapez 2

Et ceux qui veulent que le couple meurt tapez 3 (je vous assures on me l'a demandé en MP ^^"")

Alors sinon qu'avez-vous pensez de ce chapitre?

A Samedi pour la suite :)


	6. Il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux!

_Hello ^^ _

_Je dois dire que vous êtes génial! 12 review sur le chapitre 5! vous êtes de grands malade xD MERCI!_

_Réponse aux guest: _

_Kyubea: Merci pour ta review xD mais le code 2222222 n'heiste pas :p ton vote a quand même était pris en compte car je suppose que c'est 2 que tu voulais dire ;)_

_Lamia: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ^^ ton vote aussi a bien était pris en compte et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant :D_

_Je pense avoir répondue à tout le monde si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi et j'iarais me taper la tête contre un mur comme Dobby dans Harry Potter ;)_

_Rien ne m'appartiens sauf mes OCs bien entendus :) _

_Merci à Erika Keysie pour sa correction! (Allez lire ses fics elles sont géniales :D)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**6\. IL EST TEMPS D'OUVRIR LES YEUX !**

Ce fut une main sur son épaule qui la réveilla, Sarah attrapa la gorge de l'emmerdeur en ouvrant les yeux.

\- **J'me disais bien qu'avait qu'toi pour m'emmerder quand j'dors. **Grogne la fille faisant rire le loup.

\- **J'aime faire chier les gens, que fais-tu à dormir dehors ? **Demande Peter en se massant la gorge, c'est qu'elle avait de la force la gamine !

\- **Bah j'dors.**

\- **Nan sérieux** ? Ricane Stiles derrière l'oncle de Derek mort de rire comme une partie de la meute.

\- **Je ne voulais juste pas que tu attrapes froid c'est tout**. Se défend Peter, Sarah pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté et lui demanda d'une voix douce

\- **Pourquoi **?

\- **Pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade ?** **Sinon je passerai moins de temps avec mon neveu que je viens de retrouver s'il doit s'occuper de toi. **Derrière lui il entendit le soupire découragé de la totalité de la meute même quelqu'un se taper le front de sa main, peut-être Stiles … ou Derek, le bêta retourne son regard vers la jeune fille qui venait de se relever, elle lui fit un sourire qui sonnait faux.

\- **T'inquiètes pas, même si j'suis malade Will continuera à passer son temps avec vous, Stu aussi.** Dit-elle d'une voix nonchalante. **Pourquoi z'êtes venus sinon ?**

\- **Bah… On voulait savoir si ça te dérangerait pas de … hum nous montrer le fastfood, Isaac veut même pas nous en parler. **Dit Stiles en se passant une main sur sa nuque, Sarah lui sourit gentiment.

\- **Z'avez faim ? C'est vrai qu'y parait que y en a qui mange trois repas par jours. M'enfin … sinon c'est normal qu'saac a pas voulu vous montrer le fast', y m'as dit qu'c'était … comment t'as dit ?**

\- **Une attaque à l'hygiène publique et à la santé des consommateurs. **Dit celui-ci d'un air dégouté.

\- **Voilààà !**! S'écrie Sarah en tapant dans ses mains. **Par contre j'ai rien pigé de c'qu'il a dit.**

\- **Attends ce … Trucs est une horreur, y a des cafards partout et ça pue le sexe, l'alcool, la drogue et d'autres trucs que je ne préfère pas identifier !**

\- **Ah bah c'est Spinner's end mon vieux, ça pue partout.**

\- **Attends, attends ! tu manges combien de fois par jours ? **Les interrompt Stiles.

\- **Bah une fois c'est d'jà bien, on a pas assez d'frics pour s'payer plus.**

\- **Mais vous gagner trois cents balles par baston !**

\- **Pas tout l'temps et pis c'est cher ici, du coup ça part vite, rien que pour la bouffe hier j'ai claquée 150 boules.**

\- **La vache ! **Murmure Stiles tandis que tous étaient abasourdis devant le prix astronomique d'une simple bouffe. Sarah haussa les épaules et commença à marcher vite suivit de la meute, elle les conduisit devant une enseigne de pub.

\- **C'est là, vous pouvez bouffer sur place hein !**

\- **Cynthia ! **Crie un homme de l'autre côté de la rue, Sarah se retourna et lui fit un sourire aguicheur.

\- **Hey bébé, j'te manque déjà ?** Demande-t-elle lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant elle.

\- **J'me demandais si on pouvait avancer notre séance, ma femme veut sortir ce soir ? **Dit-il en lui tendant de l'argent, Sarah le compta et le rangea avec un sourire.

\- **Bien sûr, je suis à toi, tu veux quand ?**

\- **Maintenant c'est possible ?**

\- **Ouais attend deux s'condes. **Elle se tourna vers la meute et fit un sourire contrit. **Désolé les gars mais j'peux pas r'fuser. On s'rejoint ce soir au même endroit que d'hab ? **Demanda-t-elle en leur tendant de l'argent. **Pour la bouffe, ça vous dérange pas dans ramener ?**

\- **Euh… ok, fais attention à toi. **Dit Scott sans trop savoir comment réagir. Une fois la jeune fille partit il se tourna vers son alpha. **Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer en fait?**

\- **Sarah vient de … prendre un client devant nous et nous a demandé de faire les courses. **Dit Derek, une mine de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

\- **Allons manger et oublions cette scène affreuse.** Propose Peter en entrant dans le … fastfood?

Une fois que la meute eut mangé dans cette … immondice de fastfood tous se dirigèrent vers leur place devenu habituelle depuis la veille et s'assirent à même le sol, ils avaient encore du mal à se dire que des personnes pouvaient vivre ici et même travailler dans ce trou. Stiles avait ce regard vide cherchant en lui-même des réponses à des questions dont personne ne connaissait la nature, Derek avait gardé cet air fermé mais le dégout qu'il éprouvait depuis que Sarah les avaient laissés ressortait par tous les pores de sa peau, Isaac gardait ses yeux rivés au sol, Peter avait une main sur l'épaule de son neveu et son regard se posait un peu partout tentant de graver en lui tout ce qui pourrait signifier que son autre neveu vivait ici, Scott et Lydia discutaient entre eux de leur point de vue sur cette endroit abandonné des Dieux.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que Stuart et William arrivèrent, un grand sourire sur leurs visages et leurs mains liées. Ils s'assirent entre Peter et Stiles, Will dans le dos de Stuart pour changer.

\- **Ça a pas l'air d'aller qu'est-ce qui s'passe ? ** Demande le frère de Derek en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant.

\- **Qu'est-ce que te fait dire ça ?** Demande Peter en levant un sourcil.

\- **Bah ya l'bouclé qui r'garde le sol, Der' qui tire la gueule et Stiles qui est à l'ouest.** Répond le loup comme une évidence.

\- **Et bien…** Soupire le plus vieux de la bande. **On se promenait avec Sarah quand un gars l'a appelé « Cynthia » où un truc comme ça et qui l'a payé pour qu'ils aillent … Enfin tu vois quoi.**

\- **Ouais Sarah est partie bosser quoi, c'est quoi l'blème ? **Demande Stuart.

\- **Chez nous, ça ne se fait pas.** Dit doucement Lydia.

\- **Mais z'êtes pas chez vous.** Réplique le clone de Derek en les regardant un à un. **Ici y'a des putes, des dealers, des macs, des tueurs et tout ça. C'est not' quotidien, des fois après une baston un client vient d'mander ses services à Sarah en l'app'lant Cynthia c'est comme un nom d'code pour dire qu'il veut baiser et pas s'battre. Ça nous est d'jà arrivé à nous aussi de d'voir faire la pute avant d'prendre la direction d'la rue. Alors p't-être que chez vous z'avez d'quoi bouffer à vot' faim, p't-être même que vous pouvez aller en cours où je sais pas quoi mais ici faut pouvoir survivre et c'est comme ça qu'on bouffe.**

\- **Vous… vous êtes vendus ? **Demande Derek horrifié.

\- **Quand t'as pas bouffé depuis deux jours tu fais n'importe quoi pour du blé. **Dit Stuart en caressant la jambe de son petit-ami pour le calmer.

\- **Alors quittez cet enfer avec nous.** Dit Stiles le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- **T'es bouché ou juste débile ?** Hurle William en se relevant, les nerfs à fleur de peau. **On peut pas partir, on peut pas s'enfuir de ce merdier, on peut pas vivre une vie génial comme vous, on peut pas être un putain de parfait mec de la ville comme vous ! Ici c'est la merde mais y a nos potes, y a des gamins de dix piges qui font les tapins juste pour que leur daron leur latte pas la gueule ! ouvrez vos putains d'yeux, c'est pas nous les pires ici, on a un toit, on **a à bouffé** tous les jours même si c'est d'la merde alors arrêtez d'vous focaliser sur nous et r'gardez autour d'vous p't-être que vous verrez vraiment c'que c'est la rue BORDEL !**

\- **Calme-toi Will. **Dit Stuart en se levant à son tour mais il se fit repousser par son Compagnon qui se transformait petit à petit.

\- **Lâche-moi les couilles, ils me soulent !** **Ils doivent comprendre !**

\- **En leur explosant la gueule un à un ? Me fait pas rire, assieds toi tu t'emportes pour rien.**

Bien que les propos de Stuart étaient dit d'une voix douce on pouvait percevoir l'ordre sous-adjacent ce qui sembla mettre en colère le loup qui fonça vers son amant les griffes sortit. Heureusement il était assez tôt et personne à part la troupe n'était dans l'usine désaffectée. Stuart évita le coup de griffe et donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac du loup qui en profita pour lui faire un croche-pied. L'humain s'écroula au sol et se retrouva en position de faiblesse mais très vite il se releva, interdisant à quiconque d'intervenir, et sauta sur le côté pour éviter un coup de pied. Il attrapa la jambe de William et tira dessus, le reste du corps suivit le mouvement et Stuart en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans la figure du loup qui se retrouva à terre. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un long moment en chiens de faïences attendant un geste de l'adversaire pour lui sauter à la gorge.

Ce fut William qui réengagea le combat en tentant de mordre son Compagnon à l'épaule, seul l'agilité de Stuart lui évita le drame en faisant une roue arrière, balançant dans le même temps ses deux pieds dans la gueule de son petit-ami. Le combat dura un long moment sous le regard ébahis de la meute, les loups n'en revenaient pas un simple humain réussissait à tenir tête à un Alpha enragé et les humains regardaient en se tordant nerveusement les mains le combat d'une violence extrême.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'un craquement du côté du loup se fit entendre alors qu'il se tenait le ventre à terre que le combat pris fin. Stuart se releva de toute sa hauteur au-dessus de son amant et le toisa froidement avant de se détourner de lui et de sortir, faisant signe à la meute de le suivre. Une fois sortit le vainqueur pris une grande goulée d'air et retira le sang maculant son visage, Scott se mit devant lui et pris son visage entre ses mains absorbant sa douleur.

\- **Merci. **Sourit Stuart en se sentant mieux.

\- **Je suis désolé Stu, c'est ma faute s'il s'est mis en colère.** Dit Stiles en regardant le sol.

\- **On déteste cet endroit, c'est crade, ça pue et y a pas d'confort. Mais on a survécu grâce à tout ça, dans vot' monde on aurait été en taule pour c'qu'on a fait à nos darons, on aurait eu cours et tout le bordel mais c'est pas nous. On aurait pas connu Sarah, je s'rais pas dev'nu c'que j'suis maint'nant et p't-être même que j'serais pas avec William. **Dit Stuart en regardant son frère dans les yeux, un petit sourire dansant sur ses lèvres.

\- **Mais tu aurais eu une famille, un abri confortable, un bon boulot.** Dit Stiles.

\- **Will et Sarah sont ma famille, c'est p't-être pas chauffé ici mais quand j'ai froid William me colle et j'ai un boulot : la baston.**

\- **Ce n'est pas pareil, tu pourrais te pelotonner contre William devant un film dans le canapé du salon entouré de toute la meute, tu pourrais dormir dans un lit bien au chaud sous tes couettes et t'aurais justement trop chaud avec ta bouillote perso, tu pourrais rentrer le soir, crevé d'une journée de cours avec des profs cons et tu verrais Will assit dans le fauteuil à t'attendre **ou** te faire un bon repas.**

\- **J'aime ta façon de voir les choses mais où est Sarah ? Si nous partons hors de question de la laisser ici, elle est comme ma sœur.**

\- **Elle vous **couvrirait** d'un regard tendre lorsque vous **seriez** dans les bras de l'autre, elle serait devant ta porte de chambre au petit matin demandant un câlin de meute ou elle serait entre vous deux la nuit car vous ne savez vivre les uns sans les autres. **Stuart secoua la tête en souriant, oui cette vie il en rêvait mais pas son Compagnon, William avait trop peur de l'inconnu et de mettre les derniers membres de sa meute en danger pour tenter de partir d'ici.

\- **Nous étions quatre avant.** Dit-il le regard dans le vague. **C'était avant Sarah, deux mecs nous avaient retrouvés dans la maison de l'autre qui disait être notre père. Ils nous ont pris sous leurs ailes et … on les considérait comme de la famille.**

\- **Ils s'appelaient comment ? **Demande Peter en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

\- **James et Mike, ils étaient un couple et les anciens leaders d'ici. Pendant près de deux ans tout allait bien puis un jour un alpha s'est ramené, il voulait l'territoire et ils ont pas voulus. Ils sont mort et Will a tué le loup, Deucalion qu'il s'ap'lait. Encore aujourd'hui il pense que c'est d'sa faute, depuis il fait tout pour nous protéger Sarah et moi-même si pour ça on doit rester ici.**

\- **Mais ce n'est pas une vie ça ! **S'exclame Stiles, Stuart lui sourit doucement avant de leur faire signe de venir, c'est vrai il était temps qu'ils comprennent ce qu'était la rue et pour cela quoi de mieux que de leur montrer la vérité ?

Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence, la meute ne comprenait pas où voulait les mener le jeune homme mais ne dit rien et le suivit en silence. Ils comprirent très vite où il les emmenés lorsqu'il entendit un homme gémir. Stuart s'arrêta à l'angle d'une ruelle et fit signe à la meute de faire de même, un peu plus loin on pouvait voir l'homme de tout à l'heure, dos à Sarah la prendre avec brutalité. Le short de la jeune fille était en bas des chevilles avec son string tandis que l'homme avait légèrement baissé son pantalon pour s'engouffrer dans l'intimité de la brune.

Isaac détourna les yeux de l'horrible spectacle et tomba sur le regard de Stuart qui le regarda avec … compassion ? Toute la meute était comme figée devant le spectacle de l'homme gémissant des paroles crues alors que Sarah serrée les poings sur le mur en briques défraichi, on pouvait voir son manque de plaisir et ses larmes couler de ses yeux clos.

\- **Elle déteste faire ça, mais elle a faim alors … **Dit doucement le jumeau de Stiles.

\- **Je pensais qu'elle **aimait** un minimum. **Dit Derek se sentant coupable d'avoir été dégouté par la jeune fille.

\- **Tu peux pas **aimer** te faire baiser par le premier qui a du fric, sentir quelqu'un t'prendre comme ça et te dire que t'es une salope qui ouvre ses cuisses pour quelques billets, c'est juste horrible comme sensation.**

\- **Pourquoi nous avoir montré ça ? **Demande Peter la gorge nouée.

\- **Pour que vous compreniez, l'monde est horrible ici et on connait qu'ça, qui nous dit que dehors c'est pas pire ? Qui nous dit qu'à la place de s'faire baiser par un client on se f'ra pas tous baiser par des salauds ?**

\- **Personne. **Murmure Scott les larmes aux yeux.

**C'est ça personne, parce que tout l'monde s'en fou d'nous.** Finit Stuart d'une vois lasse, plus loin le client venait de se rhabillé et partit laissant Sarah s'effondrée par terre, le front posé contre le mur, les yeux dans le vague par manque de larmes.

* * *

_Et oui un chapitre triste n'est-ce pas? Mais comment faire comprendre à la meute que tous ça c'est la survie et non la vie autrement que de cette manière?  
Alors cela vousplait-il toujours?  
Le couple Stuart/William restera (peut-être) ensemble suite aux avis très ... euh?... menaçant de certains mdr _

_A samedi pour la suite les louveteaux ;)_


	7. Sarah à la rescousse

Bonjour tout le monde ^^

Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, mises en follows et fav' ça me fait toujours plaisirs de savoir que mon histoire plait xD

Merci à Erika Keyes pour sa correction (dieu sait qu'elle sauve vos petits yeux des mes fautes horribles!)

Teen wolf n'est pas à moi, Jeff Davis le garde jalousement! c'est pas juste!

Bref voici le chapitre 7

bonne lecture!

* * *

**7\. SARAH A LA RESCOUSSE**

Ils finirent par retourner à l'intérieur de l'usine, laissant Sarah seule Stuart leur avait expliqué qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille dans ce genre de moment. En entrant ils retrouvèrent William en grande discussion avec un autre homme, il était plus vieux (la petite trentaine) et semblait très tactile si on croyait la main posée sur la hanche du loup qui souriait.

Stuart serra les dents et se détourna de la vision de son amant flirtant avec un autre pour aller s'asseoir à sa place, un peu plus loin du « couple ». La meute le suivit complètement perdue et ce ne fut qu'assis et après de longue minutes de silence que Stiles décida de poser la question qui brûlait les lèvres de tous.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?**

\- **Il va surement se faire baiser par Logan parce que ****_Monsieur_**** est sur les nerfs et bah qu'il y aille ce faire troué j'm'en bas les couilles. **Dit-il rageusement.

\- **Mais je croyais que vous étiez ensemble. **Dit Scott.

\- **Ouais bah quand il s'agit de baiser il devient subitement célib' il me les cassent comme c'est pas permis.** Comme pour lui répondre William se leva sans un regard pour son amant et sortit de l'usine, l'homme sur ses talons.

\- **Je n'ai absolument pas compris pourquoi il est autant sur les nerfs.** Dit doucement Peter.

\- **Parce qu'il croit que vu que je l'ai remis à sa place tout à l'heure en l'empêchant de vous niquer bah que je suis de vot' côté et pas du siens. Il a toujours eu le sang chaud de toute façon, il r'viendra s'excuser.**

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à faire la sieste où à parler, alors que le soleil commençait à descendre dans le ciel Sarah rentra avec son sourire habituel et vint s'installer entre Isaac et Stuart.

\- **Où est grand méchant loup ? **Demande-t-elle en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon des rues.

\- **L'est partis baiser Logan.** Grogne Stuart, Sarah releva la tête et lui jeta un regard interrogateur alors le garçon lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi même en omettant le fait qu'il avait amené la meute la voir travailler. A la fin de son récit la jeune fille poussa un profond soupire et se leva.

\- **Je vais aller l'voir, vu qu'j'étais pas là j'aurais plus d'chance qu'un d'entre vous, en contrepartie allez chercher la bouffe que j'vous avez d'mandée et qu'vous avez oubliée bande de ourmf !** Puis elle partit laissant le groupe dans le silence.

\- **…** **Bande de ourmf ? **Demande Peter perplexe.

\- **Ouais elle à l'habitude de dire ça quand elle trouve pas de bonne insulte.** Sourit Stuart.

\- **C'est …** **original. **Finit par dire Scott.

\- **Bon qui c'est qui va à la bouffe ?** Demande Stuart en se levant, il planta son regard dans celui de Peter. **Vieux tu choisis un part'naires et t'y va. **

\- **Mais pourquoi moi ? **Demande Peter en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Parc'que t'es l'plus vieux et que j'l'ai dit.**

\- **Ok, ok, aller Derek debout.**

\- **Quoi? Hors de question! **Dit l'alpha en foudroyant son oncle.

\- **Tutututt on ne désobéit pas tit loup sinon c'est pas drôle. **Ricane Stuart en faisant non de son index devant le visage de Derek.

\- **Je t'arracherais la gorge… **

\- **Avec tes dents ? Ouais je sais Will adooore m'dire ça quand on baise. **Un long silence pris place dans le groupe tandis que Derek tenter de concurrencer une tomate bien mure de part la jolie couleur rouge qui semblait venir de la base du cou jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- **Moi quand il me dit ça c'est quand je parler trop avant de me plaquer contre un mur …** Marmonne Stiles, puis il se rend compte de ce qu'il venait de dire et se frappa la tête tandis que Stuart et le reste de la meute, alors Stiles et Derek qui n'osaient même pas se regarder, riaient de bon cœur face à la bourde de leur ami.

\- **Bah puisque vous avez l'air de trèèès bien vous entendre **allez** chercher la bouffe les jumeaux d'la ville. **Dit Stuart avec un sourire espiègle. Les deux protagonistes n'essayèrent même pas de faire changer d'avis le jeune homme. C'est en mettant un bon mètre cinquante de distance entre eux qu'ils allèrent chercher à manger faisant s'exploser de rire le reste du groupe.

\- **Sont uniques ces mecs.** Sourit Stuart en se rasseyant entre Isaac et Peter.

\- **Je me posais une question, pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air plus chamboulé que ça par notre venue ? **Demande Lydia en face de lui. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire et regarda le plafond.

\- **Je m'souviens qu'une fois, j'devais avoir six ou sept ans j'avais fait l'vœu d'avoir une famille 'vec Will.** **Nos darons étaient pas exactement des supers parents, on se f'sait tapés d'sus tout l'temps et parfois quand l'père rev'nait bourré on avait l'droit passer sur l'billard si vous voyez c'que j'veux dire. Bref, j'ai toujours voulu dégager d'ici et j'me disais qu'on d'vait p't-être tenter d'savoir d'où on v'nait ça m'a toujours tracassé. J'voulais savoir si j'avais d'la famille en dehors de Will et Sarah, c'que c'était d'avoir un vrai père, m'enfin c'était un peu ma bouée d'sauv'tage. Mon rêve alors ouais quand vous êtes arrivés j'y ai pas cru, j'me suis dit qu'c'était trop beau pour être vrai ou qu'il y avait un truc et pis j'ai parlé avec Will et y m'as dit que vu comment Stiles sentait et tout que l'daron avait pas l'air d'être trop méchant mais Will a coupé court à la convers' alors que je voulais savoir c'qu'il en pensait.**

Une fois que Stuart se tut un silence prit place dans l'usine tout le monde était plongé dans ses pensées.

_Du côté de Sarah_

Sarah avait fini par retrouver William à quelques maisons abandonnées de l'usine où tout le monde se rassemblait. Il était en train de discuter de façon très … profonde avec Logan, elle se racla la gorge faisant se retourner les deux garçons qui la fusillèrent du regard. Sans s'émouvoir de leurs envies meurtrières très visibles elle prit le bras de William ne prenant pas en compte les insultes des deux protagonistes, fâchés d'avoir été séparés.

Elle emmena son Alpha dans un coin reculé de la rue et le plaqua contre un mur, l'étouffant d'un bras sur sa gorge.

\- **C'est quoi l'blème ? **Grogne-t-elle.

\- **Y'en a pas, lache moi !** Dit Will en la repoussant.

\- **C'pour ça que j'te vois en train d'fricoter avec c'connard de Logan !** Contre-t-elle, le regard froid.

\- **Ça t'regarde pas !** Grogne le loup.

\- **Oh qu'si ça m'regarde, on est une meute, c'toi-même qui l'as dit Will. On est une famille. **Dit-elle plus doucement en s'asseyant contre le mur, imitée par le loup.

\- **Alors pourquoi tu veux qu'on s'barre avec eux Sarah ?** Demande William, une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. L'humaine lui adressa un petit sourire en lui prenant la main avec tendresse.

\- **J'veux pas qu'vous m'quittiez Will, mais si pour qu'vous soyez heureux faut qu'vous partiez 'vec eux alors …** Elle se tut soudainement gênée de sa phrase.

\- **Qui t'dit qu'on s'ra heureux là-bas ? Qui t'dit qu'ils sont différents de ****_lui ?_**** P't-être même qu'ils sont pareils, juste plus … euh cachés ?**

\- **Plus subtil ? **Propose la jeune fille en souriant. **Dieu que ch'ais pas comment y sont, mais r'garde comment ils s'comporte 'vec vous, ces gars sont v'nus ici pour vous ram'ner 'vec eux Will, ils vivent dans un aut' pays … j'crois, pas sûre en fait, j'suis nulle en géo. Bref, ****_Lui _****aurait pas fait tous c'chemin pour vous niquer, l'aurait pris un aut' gosse, c'est con à dire mais mon instinct m'dit qu'ils sont là pour vous aider.**

Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux un long moment tentant de faire comprendre à l'autre ce qu'il pensait. Finalement le loup soupira et posa sa tête sur les genoux de l'humaine qui lui caressa les cheveux.

\- **J'ai toujours voulu c'qui a d'meilleur pour vous d'puis qu'vous m'avez sauvée mais toi que veux-tu Will ? **Demande-t-elle le visage sérieux regardant droit devant elle.

\- **J'ai peur Sarah, d'pas pouvoir sauver Stu si ils sont comme ****_lui_****, j'ai tellement eut du mal à l'dégager d'ce bourbier, j'ai du dev'nir un criminel pour plus le voir en pleurs ou près des crises de panique dès qu'un bruit était trop fort. **Murmure Will, vidant pour une fois son cœur.

\- **Alors partez, vous avez rien à faire ici, c'est dangereux, c'est triste, c'est tout ce que tu veux pas pour lui, vos frères ne vous veulent pas de mal j'en suis sûre. **Assure-t-elle et peut-être était-ce l'assurance dans sa voix ou son regard protecteur mais le lycan se prit à penser qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas tort.

\- **Et si tu t'trompes ? Qu'est-ce que j'fais ?**

\- **Tu reviens. **Dit-elle comme une évidence et ouais putain s'en était une !

\- **Est-ce que j'en serais ne serait-ce que capable ? **Se murmure-t-il à lui-même.

\- **Tu l'sera, t'es Will y a pas d'autres alternative, tu l'sera.** Affirme la jeune fille avec force, les yeux brulant de détermination. **Et je vous garderais une place bien au chaud ici si ça va pas.**

Stuart et la meute de Beacon Hills ne revit pas revenir William et Sarah de toute la nuit, ces derniers parlant d'une hypothétique vie loin de Spinner's end.

Peut-être que la jeune fille venait de dénouer la situation, permettant ainsi au loup de naissance de faire un pas vers les siens, un pas vers leur sortie de l'enfer, vers une meilleure vie.

* * *

Et voilà un chapitre un peu moins dur que la précédent où on comprend un peu mieux les raisons qui poussent Will à repousser la meute de Beacon Hills.

Alors d'après vous comment va se passer la confrontation Will/stu dans le prochain chapitre? Stuart va-t-il accepter facilement ou non le retour de son amant?

Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre ;)

à Samedi :D


	8. Réconciliation et découverte

Bonjour à tous et non je ne suis pas morte ^^"

Désolé pour mon absence prolongé, ceux qui sont sur sterek pack savent ce qui s'est passé, pour faire court en une semaine j'ai:

\- était kidnappé par mon père dans un lieu sans ordi

\- perdu mes deux bébé (mes chiens que je considérais comme ma famille)

\- eu mes épreuves de bac

En gros une semaine forte en émotions et je vous pris de m'excusez du retard que j'ai pris, de ce fait voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude qui, je l'éspère, vous plaira (si ce n'est pas le cas quelqu'un à une corde a me prêter?

PS Je n'ai pas u enviyer ce chapitre à ma bêta puiusque j'ai un soucis avec facebook désolé pour les fautes :/

* * *

**8\. RECONCILIATION ET DECOUVERTE**

Le lendemain la meute vit revenir Sarah et William, Stuart se releva et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine glaçant son (ex) amant du regard qui baissa les yeux. Sarah se mit sur le côté laissant la paroles aux deux hommes et partie s'asseoir entre Peter et Derek.

**\- Je suis désolé. **Dit le loup d'une voix plaintive sans relever les yeux.

**\- Désolé de ?** Demande Stuart toujours avec sa posture et sa voix autoritaire faisant se ratatiner les bêtas de Derek par la même occasion. Comme le ferait le pouvoir d'un alpha.

**\- De ne pas t'avoir écouté, de m'être battu avec toi et d'être parti avec Logan.** Enumère William en relevant des yeux désolé dans ceux de Son humain. Stuart hocha la tête et reparti s'asseoir laissant le loisir à William de venir ou non. Au bout de quelques secondes le loup allât s'installer entre les jambes écartées de son petit-ami et sourit à Sarah qui lui fit un pouce vers le haut.

**\- J'espère pour toi que Logan a pas eu ton cul ou je te le ferai payer.** Dit Stuart d'une voix basse, grondante.

**\- Promis j'ai pas voulu aller plus loin que des baisers.** Dit William avec une petite moue sur ses lèvres, lèvres qui furent ravies par son homme dans un baisé passionné. Ils se firent couper par un raclement de gorge de Sarah qui leur tendit des capotes avec un clin d'œil, l'humain sourit d'un air carnassier et sans autre forme de procès il emmena Will se faire pardonner comme il se doit.

**\- Et c'est tout ?** Demande Lydia, les yeux ronds, Sarah la regarda avec interrogation.

**\- De quoi c'est tout ?** La jeune blonde roula des yeux avant de faire un mouvement vers la porte métallique par laquelle le couple venait de sortir.

**\- Stuart lui pardonne comme ça ?** **Pas de crise de jalousie, pas de coup, de potentielle rupture ? Rien ? **La jeune fille des rues la regarda comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

**\- Bah nan, pourquoi t'veux qu'il fasse aut' chose ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Il l'a trompé !** S'exclame Scott comme pour lui faire comprendre l'absurdité de la question.

**\- Et alors ?**

**\- Bah ça se fait pas, si on m'avait trompé j'aurais quitté la personne. **Dit Isaac d'une voix douce pour lui faire comprendre leur point de vue.

**\- C'est n'importe quoi, ici ça arrive souvent, on baise bien pour du fric.** Dit-elle simplement en haussant les épaules et surement que la meute comprit l'absurdité de la conversation car elle ne rajouta rien d'autre, comprenant que pour Sarah ce qui venait de se passer était tout simplement normal.

**\- Puis-je te poser une question ? **Demande Peter, une mine perplexe sur son visage.

**\- Vas-y vieux.** L'invite la jeune fille en lui souriant sous le regard interrogatif du reste de la meute.

**\- J'ai remarqué quelque chose d'étrange, tout à l'heure l'aura de Stuart ressemblait à celle d'un alpha, comment est-ce possible ?** Tout le monde avait son regard tournait vers elle tandis qu'elle souriait innocemment à l'ancien alpha.

**\- Et ben disons que Will a les yeux rouges mais que c'est Stu qui a les rennes, c'est compliqué mais en fait Will a la force brut d'un alpha et Stu la force tranquille, plus réfléchit, plus puissante en fait.** Explique-t-elle doucement en faisant des petits mouvements avec ses mains pour appuyer ses dires.

**\- Est-ce possible Peter ?** Demande Derek en regardant son oncle.

**\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vu ça, le plus souvent le couple alpha sont deux loups et non un humain et un loup mais surtout la meute contient au moins deux voire trois loups en son sein et non un loup ainsi que deux humains.** **William devrait être simplement vu comme un Oméga et non un alpha ayant une meute, je pense que la puissance de cette meute vient du fait que les deux humains ne sont pas si … humains que ça ? **La dernière partie était sous forme de question car l'ancien psychopathe n'était pas sûr de sa théorie. Un hochement de tête de Sarah et son sourire mutin lui fit craindre le pire.

**\- C'est vrai, je ne suis pas humaine, humaine.** Dit-elle calmement. **Je l'ai découvert avec Will et Stu. Tout comme lui est plus qu'un simple humain mais un super humain.**

**\- Quel est la différence entre super humain et humain ? **Demande Stiles ne comprenant pas.

**\- Et bien Stuart est un humain, il a juste développé avec le temps et de l'entrainement une force plus importante qu'un humain lambda quoi. **

**\- Okayyyy, admettons mais qu'est-ce que tu es toi ? **Demande Scott, Sarah lui sourit avant de tendre sa main vers lui et, d'un mouvement sec du poignet, fit venir à elle son portable qui était dans la poche de son jean.

**\- Wow comment t'as fait ça ? **Demande Stiles avec des yeux admiratifs. La jeune fille lui sourit avant de tendre l'appareil à son propriétaire qui lui fit un clin d'œil amusé.

**\- Je suis plus ou moins un genre de sorcière j'crois, du moins c'est la seule réponse, j'peux faire v'nir à moi c'que j'veux et j'peux chauffer des trucs ou les refroidir.** Explique-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

**\- C'est incroyable !** Souffle Peter qui la regardait avec de grands yeux, un peu comme toute la meute en fait.

Stiles sortit de son sac de voyage un paquet de carambar et demanda à Sarah qu'elle fasse quelques tours avec le paquet. Elle sourit avant de vérifier que personne n'était présent (heureusement tout le monde était sortie) et fit s'envoler la collation des mains de l'hyperactif sur une dizaine de centimètres en hauteur avant de la faire voltiger au-dessus de tous les membres de la meute Hale puis les fit venir à elle. Une fois dans ses mains elle examina les bonbons et haussa un sourcil perplexe.

\- … **Carambar ? **

**\- Oui tu connais pas ? **Demande Stiles en lui ouvrant le paquet. Elle renifla l'intérieur et pris un des bonbons à l'intérieur.

**\- Si j'suis pas con non plus, j'ai juste jamais goutée, j'peux ?** Elle fit sa demande en regardant droit dans les yeux de l'hyperactif qui acquiesça en souriant.

**\- Vas-y j'en ai plein de toute façon**. Elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant et ouvrit délicatement l'emballage, elle fit une léchouille au bonbon puis le croqua.

**\- Mouais pas mauvais, c'est bizarre mais bon vous avez vot' religion**. Elle fit une petite grimace et fourra le tout dans sa bouche avant de se tourner vers Isaac qui était juste à côté de Peter qui lui-même était à côté de Sarah et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche pour lui donner la moitié du Carambar. Personne ne manqua l'air un peu niais et complètement stupide du loup lorsque la 'sorcière' se fut détachée de lui.

**\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça **? Demande Lydia au bout de quelques secondes de silence.

**\- J'aurais pas tout mangée alors autant partager**. Explique la prostituée en se léchant les lèvres.

**\- Tout va bien Isaac **? Se moque Stiles en voyant la rougeur sur les joues du loup, le dit loup lui donna un coup d'épaule en souriant doucement pendant que le reste de la meute rigolait et que Sarah posait un regard doux sur les deux jeunes hommes.

**\- Dis Sarah je peux te poser une question **? Demande Lydia au bout de quelques minutes de silence, la jeune fille acquiesça. **Vous devez bien vous laver, où le faites-vous ?**

**\- Y a une usine de l'autre côté qui a encore de l'eau, on va là-bas par contre ya pas d'eau chaude c'est que d'l'eau froide hein ! **

**\- Mais en hiver vous devez geler ?! **S'exclame Peter, choqué.

**\- Bah c'est sûr que c'est pas génial et qu'on s'les pèlent mais faut c'qui faut.**

**\- Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas tes pouvoirs?** Demande Isaac.

\- **J'peux pas les utiliser pour tout l'monde ici alors on les utilises pas, sauf si nécessité.**

-** Et vos fringues ? **Demande Lydia.

**\- On les trouve dans les relais d'la ville, y'a jamais grand-chose et vu l'nombre qu'on est c'est chaud mais bon faut c'qui faut.**

Toute a meute regardait Sarah avec un regard neuf, la jeune fille savait ce qu'il fallait être fait et quand il fallait le faire, au bout de quelques minutes où elle regardait chacun de la meute un par un de son regard bleu glace Sarah se leva d'un bond et leur dit de la suivre en silence. Chacun s'exécuta et ils traversèrent Spinner's End dans le calme, même Stiles ne pipait pas un mot.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes on put entendre des rires d'enfants et ils débouchèrent sur une place où tronait un ancien parc de jeux en mauvais état. Des dizaines d'enfants s'y amusait et lorsqu'ils virent Sarah tous coururent vers elle et certains lui sauta dessus, la jeune fille eut un rire clair en réponse et fit tournoyer une jeune fille d'environ dix ans dans les airs.

\- **Comment vas-tu Liliane? **Demande l'adolescente en reposant la fille par terre, elle se tourna et montra son dos, la meute put ainsi voir des dizaines de marques de brûlures et de coup parsement la peau de l'enfant.

\- **L'était 'core bourré hier, 'man a bien essayé de m'planquer mais il m'as trouvé quand même t'sai du coup bah y s'est passé c'qui d'vait s'passer. **Explique la petite fille en regardant Sarah, dans ses yeux dansait une myriade d'émotions. La fatigue, l'habitude et e pire de tous la compréhension. La prostituée hocha la tete et lui donna de l'argent.

\- **Va chez Lui il te soignera, tu c'est c'que tu dois dire? Qu'tu viens pour moi. **Liliane acquiesça et partit en courant suivit de deux garçon lui ressemblant beaucoup.

\- **Qui est-ce? **Demande Derek en suivant les enfants des yeux.

\- **Des gamins, ils s'font battre par leur daron alors quand j'viens j'lur donne de quoi se soigner, leur daronne est trop mal en point pour l'faire elle-même.**

La meute regarda le parc avec un regard triste, sur tous les enfants des marques de coup étaient présents sauf que sur tous les visages on puvait voir un sourire heureux lorsque Peter et Sarah leur proposa un jeu, le reste de la journée se passa entre cache-cache, chat perché et d'autres amusements dans le genre, ce fut Derek qui paya la nourriture de tous le monde le midi et le soir. Autant dire que ce geste non seulement choqua un peu la meute mais ravit les enfants et le trio de protecteurs de Spinner's End*

* * *

* Alors vous verrez désormais lorsque je parlerais de Sarah, Stuart et Wiliam j'utiliserai cette appellation ^^ car c'est ce quils sont après tout non?

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et pardon de mon absence horrible, malheureusement je ne serais pas la Samedi non plus car je dois partir -enore- dans un endroit sans ordinateur ce qui est dérangeant pour écrire donc je vous dit à Samedi prochain ^^

N'hésitez pas si vous voulez voir quelque chose de particulier comme une rencontre avec le père de Sarah où autre chose dites le moi ça peut toujours servir :)


	9. Sarah et Isaac

*regarde à droite, à gauche, évite un poignard, une tomate et une torche*

Bonjour tout le monde, je sais que j'aurais du publier hier (et le chapitre était près je vous le jure!) mais avoir une grand mère au téléphone, bourrée, qui vous insulte de feignasse ça vous déprime plus qu'autre chose surtout quand elle vous tient le crachoir quasi une heure... Bref je suis désolé du retard.

Désormais je publierais le Dimanche (y a moins de problèmes le dimanche ... j'espère) apèrs midi ou en fin d'après-midi ^^

Merci à tous de suivre cette fix en reviewant (ce mot existe-t-il seulement?), followant (et celui-ci?), favoritant (oui j'aime inventer des mots ^^) ou en faisant rien du tout si ce n'est que lire.

Ce chapitre sera basée sur la relation Sarah/Isaac comme beaucoup me l'on demandé ;)

Je n'ai pas pu faire corriger ce chapitre ma bêta est surbooké en ce moment désolé d'avance pour les fautes j'ai essayé d'en retirant le maximum ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**9\. SARAH ET ISAAC**

Durant la nuit Peter se fit réveiller par Sarah qui se levait en trébuchant. Inquiet, le loup la suivit à l'extérieur faisant signe à Isaac, qui venait lui aussi de se lever, de le suivre, la jeune fille marcha en tremblant de froid dans la nuit glacé de longues minutes où le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de gronder à voix basse qu'elle allait tomber malade à force d'être ainsi dans le froid.

Alors qu'il allait sortir de sa cachette qui consistait à une vieille poubelle cabossée avec le bêta de son neveu, la jeune prostituée s'assit sur un banc usé et se fit rejoindre par un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds qui descendait jusqu'à ses reins et de vieilles fripes usées jusqu'à la corde.

Décidant de ne pas la laisser seule, les loups tendirent l'oreille sur la conversation qu'avaient les deux jeunes.

\- **Comment ça se passe là-bas Sarah ? **Demande le garçon d'une voix rauque.

\- **Aussi bien qu'il se puisse Dray, Stuart et William hésitent à rejoindre leur famille mais ils le feront finalement.** Dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée qu'aucun des deux loups n'avaient entendus.

\- **C'est pour leur bien Sassy, s'ils restent ici ils finiront par se détruire tu l'a bien vu hier, c'est la première fois qu'ils se battaient ainsi.** La jeune fille soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains tandis que l'homme lui caressait doucement le dos.

\- **Je suis si fatiguée, je n'en peux plus Dray, que vais-je faire sans eux ?** Murmure-t-elle et les deux espions sentirent leur cœur se briser en comprenant que la jeune fille était proche des larmes.

\- **C'est égoïste Sarah et tu ne l'aies pas.** Dit le garçon d'une voix plus dur qu'au début se levant et se postant devant elle les mains sur les hanches.

\- **Vraiment ?** Un rire qui sonnait faux sortit de la gorge de la fille.** Ne le suis-je pas ? Je me suis rapprochée de leur famille pour ne pas finir seule, la solitude me fait si peur. **

\- **Tout le monde a peur de la solitude et ne me dis pas que tu n'as parlé avec leur famille juste pour ça je ne te croirais pas. **Sa voix se fit plus douce bien qu'elle semblait plus éraillée.

\- **Je ne sais plus.** Son murmure était si bas que Peter et Isaac avaient eu beaucoup de mal à l'entendre, le garçon, ''Dray'' soupira et se rassit sur le banc, prenant Sarah dans ses bras.

\- **Tu te retrouves juste perdue avec tout le monde qui attend tout de toi, la famille de Stuart et William qui cherche ton soutient pour partir avec eux et ces derniers qui attendent de toi des réponses et du réconfort, je me sentirais perdu moi aussi.**

\- **J'en ai assez de tout ces faux semblant, de devoir sourire et rire tout le temps. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir juste tout lâcher juste une journée. **Dit-elle d'une voix brisée par des sanglots.

\- **Tu es sur les nerfs et vu la date c'est normal mais ne craque pas Princesse.** La voix du garçon était douce et ses mains qui caressaient doucement les cheveux et le dos de Sarah faisait s'espacer les pleures de la jeune fille. Les loups ne savaient pas ce que signifiait Cette date mais la réponse vint pour eux sous la forme d'un murmure suppliant.

\- **Je veux mon frère.** Les larmes redoublèrent et brisèrent le cœur des trois hommes. Dray la serra plus fort contre elle et lui murmura des mots doux.

\- **Il ne reviendra pas et tu le sais, tu dois vivre avec.** Le silence prit place tandis que Sarah se calmait doucement. Les deux espions en herbe se regardèrent et, alors qu'ils allaient partir, entendirent le nom d'Isaac murmuré.

\- **Il … Il y a ce garçon dans le groupe … Isaac qu'il s'appelle. **La voix, peu sûre, de Sarah s'éleva après quelques secondes de silence et le susnommé se redressa légèrement attendant la suite.

\- **Il te plait ?** Demande le garçon avec un sourire dans la voix, Sarah se releva doucement et, toujours tremblante de froid, fit quelques pas.

\- **Je …** ** Je ne sais pas, il est si … Innocent, naïf, beau … Et moi, **elle se montra d'un geste dégoutée de la main, **je ne suis qu'une pute qui ouvre les cuisses pour quelques billets, que pourrais-t-il bien me trouver ? **Le garçon pris la visage de la jeune fille dans ses mains sales et lui sourit tendrement.

\- **Tu te bats pour survivre, tu les aides dans ce monde inconnu, tu supportes leur préjugés sans la moindre once de lassitude ou méchanceté et surtout tu leur montres toute les facettes de la rue, que veux-tu de plus ? **

\- **Je ne sais pas, je suis perdu Dray et tellement, tellement fatiguée de devoir toujours sourire. **Gémit-elle, des larmes coulèrent de nouveau de ses yeux que le garçon ressuya tendrement avec un sourire triste.

\- **Je connais une jeune fille magnifique et avec une foi inébranlable qui m'a sorti des griffes de mon père violent et de ma mère incestueuse qui m'as dit un jour que la force d'une personne ne se mesure pas à la force de ses poings mais de sa force à se relever après une chute et de balayer les problèmes avec juste sa force de caractère. **Dit-il d'une voix douce, Sarah lui sourit et se serra dans ses bras.

\- **Tu as raison Dray, je vais tenter une approche vers lui et si ça ne marche pas et bien tant pis.** Murmure-t-elle sans se rendre compte que plus loin la personne dont elle parlait avait un sourire immense et que Peter s'empêcher de rire.

Peu de temps après le garçon reparti et Sarah resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vague, Peter finit par se décider et poussa Isaac vers elle, le jeune loup regarda le plus vieux qui lui fit un sourire et repartit dormir laissant les deux jeunes seuls.

Doucement le jeune loup s'approcha de la jeune fille et, voyant qu'elle tremblait encore de froid, il lui mit délicatement sa veste sur ses épaules, restant en T-shirt. Sarah se retourna, surprise, et lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement. Aucun des deux ne dit un mot tandis qu'ils regardaient le ciel étoilé. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes après dans ce calme magique qu'Isaac se décida à entamer la discussion :

\- **Bien que fraiche, la nuit est belle non ? **Il se traita mentalement d'idiot à cette phrase stupide alors que le rire de Sarah (qu'il savait désormais faux) résonnait.

\- **C'est vrai, l'est belle la nuit.** Dit-elle simplement en se calmant et, à ce moment, Isaac put voir la différence. Alors que Sarah parlait avec son 'langage des rues' il se rappela que juste avant avec ce ''Dray'' elle parlait tout à fait normalement, un instant il se demanda pourquoi mais rangea cette question au fond de son esprit, elle n'était pas si importante finalement.

\- **Et…** **Que fais-tu là si je puis me permettre ? **Demande-t-il, la jeune fille haussa les épaules d'un air fataliste.

\- **J'avais b'soin d'respirer.** Le silence reprit ses droits et Isaac se fustigea mentalement de ne pas réussir à parler avec Sarah, il dit alors la première chose qui lui passa par la tête …

\- **Tu es la première fille à m'avoir embrassée…** Chose qui bien sur lui fit monter le rouge aux joues, il se tapa mentalement la tête et ne remarqua qu'à la dernière seconde que la jeune fille s'était approchée de lui.

\- **Vraiment ? Peut-être veux-tu recommencer ? **Demande-t-elle avec un sourire séduisant en enlaçant sa nuque de ses bras, elle n'attendit pas de réponse et embrassa chastement le loup. Le baiser s'intensifia lorsqu'Isaac répondit en léchant la lèvre inférieure de la fille qui ouvrit la bouche sans se faire prier.

Le froid n'avait plus réellement d'emprise sur eux, Isaac de par sa condition de Lycanthrope était une vraie bouillote que Sarah s'empressa de serrer contre elle pour profiter de sa chaleur. Ils restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser pendant plus d'une heure avant de rejoindre les autres qui ne tarderaient pas à se lever. Alors que la prostituée allait entrer dans l'usine pour réveiller tout le monde, le loup la retint par le bras.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'on est ? L'un pour l'autre ? **Demande-t-il sérieusement, Sarah sourit et caressa la joue d'Isaac.

\- **Ce que tu veux que l'on soit, si tu veux t'arrêter là nous le ferons, si tu veux continuer en cachant à tout le monde c'est ok …** Dit-elle doucement.

\- **Et si je veux que tout le monde sache que je désirs être avec toi ? **Il aurait pu rire de la tête qu'avait fait la jeune fille s'il ne savait pas que sous cette couche de d'assurance elle était juste perdue et –surement- terrorisée par cette nouveauté. A la place il la serra dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux.

\- **S-** **si c'est c'que tu veux. **Bégaie-t-elle.

Souriant, le loup se détacha de la jeune fille et entra dans l'usine, sa main enserrant toujours celle plus frêle de sa copine, il s'assit près des autres et amena Sarah près de lui dans la même position que prenait souvent Stu et Will (Isaac assit avec Sarah reposa son dos contre son torse). Ils restèrent dans le silence un long moment avant que les premiers membres de la meute ne se réveil, Peter adressa un sourire complice au couple et Derek posa sa main sur l'épaule de son bêta sans prononcer un mot. Après tout à quoi bon ?

Doucement le reste des membres se réveillèrent et félicita le nouveau couple, Isaac eut même le droit aux menaces de mort des deux garçons de la rue s'il faisait du mal à Sarah. Au moins une chose qui ne changeait pas qu'importe les mondes.

Peter et Isaac ne parlèrent pas de la discussion qu'ils avaient entendus entre Sarah et ce 'Dray' qui semblait fort proche d'elle mais ils surveillèrent toute la journée Spinner's End pour essayer de croiser ce jeune garçon qui demeurait introuvable.

Ils ne savaient pas qu'au loin ce même garçon était en train de tuer toute une famille de chasseur qui avait eu le malheur de vouloir s'attaquer aux loups de Spinner's. Sarah avait revêtue son masque de joie de vivre, mais désormais les deux loups purent voir à travers la fatigue dans ses yeux verts ou l'inquiétude sur ses traits tirés. Si elle ne mentait pas sur une chose c'était son plaisir d'être dans les bras de son loup.

* * *

_Bah quoi? Soit on aime Harry Potter soit on l'aime pas! Devinez quelle référence j'ai mis dans ce chapitre (hormis Spinner's end bande de tricheurs!)_

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? _

_A Dimanche donc ^^_


	10. Stiles et Derek

Hello ^^ voici la suite qui est centrée sur Stiles et Derek ;)

Merci à Erika d'avoir corrigé :)

Bonne fête à toutes les mamans qui lisent, un OS juste pour vous sera publié demain ou mardi ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**10\. STILES ET DEREK**

Cela faisait deux jours depuis que Sarah et Isaac s'étaient mis ensemble et tout le monde pouvait voir leur relation se bâtir petit à petit, contrairement à ce que pensaient tous les membres de Beacon Hills Sarah ne voulait pas passer à l'acte aussi vite bien au contraire toutes les étreintes restaient chastes. Un baiser par-ci, un câlin par-là le totale opposé de ce qu'ils pensaient tous. Sauf ceux qui connaissaient réellement la jeune fille et qui savait qu'elle ne rêvait que de cela, une relation tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal qui ne doit pas être basée uniquement sur le sexe.

Derek était heureux pour son bêta, il passa ces deux jours à le regarder bécoter sa copine (ndb : mdrrr dit comme ça, ça fait tellement pervers :'D). Il se souvenait du premier baiser qu'il avait échangé avec Paige au lycée, un baiser où les dents s'entrechoquaient et la salive abondait un peu trop. Un sourire nostalgique apparut sur ses lèvres à ces souvenirs qui, pour une fois, ne le faisaient pas souffrir, juste se rappeler de ces merveilleux moments où il était encore innocent et naïf.

Ces deux jours avait servi à la meute pour se rapprocher de ces jeunes qui avaient une vie si différente d'eux, le monde de la rue était horrible, ils avaient assistés à une bagarre entre adultes qui avait finie en bain de sang, il y avait même eu un mort ! Le trio de protecteur leur avait expliqué que les lois qu'ils connaissaient tel que 'il est interdit de se venger soi-même ' n'existait pas ici. Il y avait bien longtemps que la police ne s'aventurait plus dans cet endroit.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu ici, le plus choquant pour lui fut cet après-midi-là, deux jours après la mise en couple de Sarah et Isaac. Ayant besoin de prendre l'air, Derek sortit accompagner Stiles qui ne pouvait plus rester sans rien faire à cause de son hyperactivité, lorsqu'un bruit dans une ruelle attira son attention. Faisant signe à l'humain de se taire ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de l'endroit et ce qu'ils virent leur firent monter le rouge aux joues.

Là dans cette ruelle sombre, Stuart avait plaqué William contre un mur et ce dernier, les jambes entourant la taille de l'humain et ses mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux, se faisait prendre avec force et brutalité, gémissant, son dos se frottant au mur de pierre. Stu, lui, avait son visage caché dans le cou du loup et gémissait lui aussi des mots obscènes qui semblaient beaucoup plaire à son amant qui ne cessait de répéter des « oui » ou des « oh putain Stu fais-le ! ».

Gênés au possible de voir leur copies conformes coucher ensemble, Stiles et Derek partirent relativement vite de la cachette, si vite qu'ils ne purent voir le sourire triomphant de leur jumeaux.

Arrivés dans une rues déserte, les jumeaux de Beacon Hills tentaient de retirer de leurs esprits ce qu'ils venaient de voir et, secrètement, ils se demandaient pourquoi ça ne les dérangeaient pas d'avoir surpris une telle scène et qu'est-ce que ça donnerait si ç'avait été eux à la place de Stu et Will. Ils se jetèrent un coup d'œil et rougirent tous les deux avant de retourner doucement à l'usine en laissant beaucoup d'espace entre eux.

Derek, lui, se demandait pourquoi s'imaginer à la place de William et Stiles à la place de Stuart lui plaisait beaucoup voire l'excitait pas mal, il se força à se défaire de l'image mentale d'un Stiles le pilonnant contre un mur de son loft en arrivant devant l'usine. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stiles pour le voir dans la lune et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher il lui attrapa le poignet et le plaqua contre le mur de l'entrée, caché du regard des autres.

\- **Derek, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Demande l'humain en sentant le loup approcher son corps du sien.

\- **J'en ai pas la moindre idée mais j'en ai envie.** Répond-il en l'embrassant chastement. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un long moment avant qu'une main timide ne se pose sur la nuque de Derek et ne le rapproche de Stiles. Un nouveau baiser fut échangé, un baiser tout en douceur.

\- **Hey mais c'est 'core les tapettes !** Ricane un homme à leur droite, les deux hommes se tournèrent et virent une bande de cinq gars s'approcher d'eux avec des sourires méprisant.

\- **Ouais vieux, ils vont 'core baisées les pédés ?** Rigole un autre type.

\- **Bande de salope dégagez vot' cul avant que j'le nique !** Dit Stiles en prenant la voix et la posture de son frère, vite imité par Derek.

Enervé les cinq idiots s'approchèrent menaçants et commença alors un combat entre Derek et eux, les deux 'amis' avait mis en moins de trente seconde une excuse crédible pour la raison que seul Derek se battait, (ne voulant pas que leurs agresseurs ne rabaisse Stuart s'il ne participait pas àau combat) ce dernier voulait juste se défouler. Entre deux Sarah sortit de l'usine et sauta dans le tas, frappant les hommes qui n'avaient aucune chance de gagner.

Le combat ne prit pas plus de cinq et fut remportés par la jeune fille et le loup, lorsque Derek voulu croiser le regard de Stiles il se rendit compte que ce dernier avait disparu, captant son regard son oncle – qui venait de sortir- lui dit qu'il était rentré dans la bâtisse. Derek se passa une main fatiguée sur son visage et, remerciant Sarah et Peter, rentra à son tour.

Stiles était assis contre un mur, seul, tout le monde avait décidé de partir au fastfood pendant leur absence. L'alpha s'assit doucement à côté de lui et ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence inconfortable.

\- **Pourquoi ? **Murmure Stiles, brisant ainsi le silence, Derek soupira.

\- **Je ne sais vraiment pas, la scène entre nos frères m'as fait comprendre certaine chose que je n'avais même pas conscience de ressentir.** Tente d'expliquer le loup, l'humain soupira lui aussi.

\- **Je ne veux pas savoir, pas maintenant Derek s'il te plait, je veux juste me concentrer sur mon frère.** Dit doucement Stiles en serrant les poings sur ses genoux.

\- **Je comprends.**

Et c'était vrai, Derek comprenait réellement ce qu'il voulait dire. Vouloir juste se concentrer sur son frère qu'il venait de retrouver après quasiment une vie d'absence était bien plus important que les prémices d'une histoire qui, peut-être, ne conduirait à rien.

Stiles de son côté voulait juste ne plus avoir à penser, tout oublier. Revoir Stuart le ramenait quelques années en arrière, sa mère effondrée sur le canapé du salon, son père se tuant à la tache au travail pour retrouver son enfant. Des parents qui se déchiraient, rejetant la faute l'un sur l'autre, oubliant jusqu'à l'existence du second, de Stiles.

Oh jamais l'hyperactif n'en avait voulu à son frère ! Au contraire, ses pauvres souvenirs lui rappelaient sans cesse que son frère, son _grand_ frère de quelques secondes de plus que lui, s'acharnait malgré son bas âge à le protéger du monde extérieur. Alors, pendant des années, Stiles avait tout fait pour lui ressembler, pour rapprocher ses parents, que cela ne finisse pas en divorce entre eux. Il pria tous les Dieux qu'il connaissait pendant quasiment cinq ans pour qu'il n'y ait pas de divorce 'tout mais pas ça' se disait-il et le tout se montra sous la forme d'une atrophie fronto-temporal, une maladie qui faisait devenir peu à peu folle sa mère.

Il s'en était voulu pendant des années, pensant que c'était de sa faute si sa mère était morte. Encore aujourd'hui il s'en voulait, il avait été jusqu'à mentir à sa meute sur l'époque où avait disparu son frère ! Il leur avait dit qu'il avait disparu lorsqu'il n'avait qu'un ou deux ans mais la vérité est qu'il avait disparu vers cinq ou six ans en réalité.

Fatigué par ses pensées Stiles posa sa tête contre l'épaule de Derek et s'endormit sans attendre. Le loup, lui, fut tiré de ses pensées – avouons-le loin d'être chastes- lorsque l'humain s'endormit sur lui. Ne voulant surtout pas le réveiller il resta là sans bouger pendant au moins une demie-heure jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux de la rue reviennent de leur partie de jambes en l'air.

\- **Ça fait longtemps qu'il dort ? **Demande Stuart en s'asseyant en face d'eux, William pris place entre ses jambes comme d'habitude et sourit à son frère.

Ça aussi c'était nouveau, les jumeaux s'était doucement rapprochés avec ces deux jours, ceux de la rue semblait moins sur la défensive en leur présences , ceux de Beacon Hills plus détendus.

\- **Une petite-demie heure tout au plus, il semblait être à fond dans ses pensées et puis après pouf il s'est endormi comme ça. ** Explique Derek en leur rendant leur sourire.

\- **Qu'allez-vous faire dans deux jours ?** Demande calmement William en fixant ses yeux dans ceux de son jumeau. Jumeau qui se passa une main dans ses cheveux en réfléchissant.

\- **Partir je suppose, si vous voulez juste venir voir à quoi ressemblent nos vies accompagnez nous une petite semaine et si ça ne vous plait pas et bien on vous ramènera mais …**

\- **Venir avec vous, vivre une vie normal, tout ça nous plairait mais … **Commence Will.

\- **On doit protéger Spinner's. **Continu Stu.

\- **Et empêcher les loups d'envahir la 'ville'.** Finit Sarah en s'asseyant avec Isaac et le reste de la meute.

\- **Elle est beaucoup attaquée ?** S'enquit Lydia avec curiosité.

\- **Pas vraiment mais vu qu'il n'y pas de police ou autres bah ça intéresse pas mal les êtres surnaturels.** Explique Stu.

La seconde chose qui avait changée était le langage des protecteurs, alors qu'au début ils parlaient un langage très rural, ils apprirent par la suite qu'ils avaient quand même eu un minimum d'éducation grâce à certains professeurs qui passait une fois par mois en bénévolat. De ce fait ils savaient parler correctement, lire et écrire sans problème.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien pendant le reste de la journée, à un moment Stiles se réveilla et fit un sourire à tout le monde en entrant lui aussi dans la conversation qui portait, pour le moment, des études. Ceux de Beacon Hills tentèrent de faire comprendre certaines choses à ceux de Spinner's End tel que l'utilité de la philosophie ou encore quelques mots en langues étrangères comme le Français ou l'Allemand.

Les rires étaient au rendez-vous toute la journée et, durant la nuit, Sarah parties encore une fois à la rencontre de Dray, suivit de deux ombres silencieuses bien décidées à savoir qui était réellement ce jeune homme. Ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent d'effrois, Dray et Sarah étaient … (ndb : frère et sœur ? Amants ? Nooon, pas possible ça ! Euh… Je reste sur l'idée de frère et sœur séparés à la naissance !)

**_TO BE CONTINUED…_**

* * *

*évite une balle de sniper* je rappel qu'il est interdit d'attenter à la vie de l'auteure!

J'avoue ne pas être fan de ce chapitre mais j'en avais besoin comme cette fin sadique le montre 3:)

Pour toutes envies de meurtre me le dire que je me planque mdr

La suite Dimanche ^^


	11. Dray

Salut tout le monde *évite ue balle, une batte de baseball et un petit chien*

ok ok désolé de ma loooongue absence mais avec le bac à préparer et mon ordi qui merde à mort je n'avais pas vraiment le temps je suis pardonné? *puppy eyes*

Ce chapitre n'as pas été corrigé par ma bêta et j'en suis désolé j'ai retiré toutes les fautes que j'ai trouvé mais bon il en reste surement ^^"

ce chapitre et pour mon alpha Céline pour lui remonter un peu le morale j'epsère qu'il te fera plaisirs ;)

merci pour vos commentaire, mises en follows et en fav' ça m'a fait très très plaisirs :)

bonne lecture!

* * *

**11\. DRAY**

_Ce qu'ils virent les glacèrent d'effrois, Dray et Sarah étaient …_

… tous deux tenus en respect par cinq personnes -deux hommes et trois femmes- qui tenaient différentes armes telles que des pistolets, des couteaux et des fouets. Dray était à terre, en sang et Sarah était à genoux à côté de son ami tenant étroitement son biceps droit en fusillant ses adversaires du regard. Une femme tout de noir vêtue et blonde à la silhouette svelte se détacha du groupe et regarda le duo à terre comme si ils n'étaient que des vers.

**Je dois dire que je ne suis pas du tout étonnée de te voir traîner avec **_**ça. **_Dit-elle en jetant un regard dégoûté à Sarah.

_**Ça **_**comme tu dis … vaut dix milles fois ta présence. **Souffle difficilement le garçon à terre en tentant de se redresser. Une grimace de haine déforma les traits de la femme qui fit signe à deux hommes qui donnèrent, grâce à des bâtons comme se servait Kate Argent, des chocs électriques très douloureux. Sarah avait posée ses mains sur le sol et tentait de reprendre son souffle comme Dray qui était visage contre terre une fois l'électricité disparut.

**Tu es une véritable honte pour nous Draco. **Siffle la femme d'une voix froide en lui donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, son pied fut retenu par la poigne ferme de Sarah qui la fusilla du regard.

**La seule honte ici c'est vous, sous prétexte que vous êtes riche et puissante vous pouvez faire tout ce qu'il vous plait, vous êtes minable vieille femme. **La voix de la jeune prostituée était basse et grondante, elle envoya des frissons dans l'échine de tous ceux qui l'entendait. De rage, la femme lui donna un coup de poing en plein dans la tempe droite qui sonna légèrement l'adolescente.

**Tu as changé mon fils espèce de traînée, avant toi jamais il n'aurait osé se rebeller !** Crache-t-elle en continuant ses coups, Sarah eut alors un grand fou rire qui stoppa l'attaque et regarda la femme avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

**Et ?** Rigole-t-elle. **Vous auriez continué à profiter de lui, de son corps en lui disant ' soi un bon garçon et on t'aimera', vous me donnez envie de vomir ! Vous vous dites si spéciale, si belle et élégante mais que vous reste-t-il lorsque votre fils unique refuse d'être votre joujou sexuel et que votre mari, ce si cher Lucius viens me baiser Moi et pas Vous hein ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de devoir se satisfaire du garçon que vous avez enfanté ? Qu'est-ce que ça vous fait de savoir que votre mariage n'était qu'un mariage arrangé entre vos deux familles ? Vous me dégoutté et vous voulez savoir une chose ? Votre fils n'a jamais était aussi heureux depuis que je suis venue le sauver lorsque son père l'avez vendu à Théo comme pute ! **Au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, Sarah s'était relevée et toisait la femme de son regard glaciale, Dray lui était resté prostré au sol et tremblait les yeux fixés sur le sol, n'osant pas rencontrer le regard de sa 'mère'.

**Insolente je vais te faire passer l'envie de me parler ainsi !** Elle leva la main pour frapper la jeune fille lorsqu'une main ferme la retient.

**Il suffit Narcissa, nous rentrons.** C'était un homme grand les cheveux blond, marchant avec une canne de façon élégante, en regardant bien il ressemblait beaucoup à Dray, qui venait de s'interposer.

**Lucius comment osez-vous ?** S'outragea la mère. L'homme la foudroya du regard avant de poser son regard sur le garçon au sol.

**Laissez donc cette **_**chose**_** là où est sa place ma chère et partons, cet endroit n'est guère fait pour vous. **

**Sa place ? **Sourit narquoisement Sarah en se mettant devant son ami de façon défensive. **N'est-ce pas plutôt la vôtre que vous tentez d'oublier Lucius ? **

**Comment oses-tu sale gamine ?! **S'écrie Narcissa.

**J'ose lorsqu'il s'agit de sa virilité que je sens entre mes jambes Milady, j'ose lorsqu'il s'agit de ses grognements que j'entends près de mon oreille et son souffle dans mon cou lorsqu'il se libère en moi d'une dernière poussée. **Son sourire narquois s'agrandit face à la fureur grandissante qui se voyait dans ce visage de poupée.

**Je te le ferais payer.** Murmure la femme avant de prendre le bras que lui tendait son mari et de partir en appelant ses chiens – notez par-là les autres personnes qui faisait mumuse en les tapant-.

Dès que les attaquants ne furent plus dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille elle se tourna vers Dray qui n'avait pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure et le pris dans ses bras comme le ferait une mère pour réconforter son enfant. Ce dernier s'accrocha à elle comme une bouée de sauvetage et des sanglots étouffés pouvaient s'entendre de la cachette des loups qui restaient figés devant la scène dont ils ont été témoin.

Puis doucement, pour ne pas les effrayer, Peter et Isaac s'approchèrent des deux adolescents à terre. Ce fut Sarah la première à les remarquer, en sentant quelqu'un s'approcher la jeune fille releva la tête et eut l'air gênée en les voyant arriver.

**Que faites-vous là ? **Demande-t-elle doucement en caressant le dos du jeune homme dans ses bras qui s'était tendu.

**On t'a suivi peu après que tu sois sorti, on ne voulait pas faire de gaffe donc on est restés cachés lorsque cette folle s'en ai pris à vous, ça va ?** Demande Peter en passant une main dans les cheveux de la fille qui ferma les yeux sous la caresse.

En quelques jours Sarah et Peter s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, le loup avait toujours un geste affectueux envers la protectrice qui lui rendait ces marques d'affection par des sourires. En bref une drôle de relation c'était bâtie entre eux, Sarah aimait écouter les histoires un peu folle que racontait Peter et adorait l'imiter lorsqu'il mangeait ou se promener. Du point de vue de la meute de Beacon Hills, une relation père/fille –sans les liens du sang- s'était créée, pour celle de Spinner's End Sarah avait juste enfin trouvé un mentor qui n'abuserait pas d'elle.

**Je n'ai pas grand-chose, quand je suis arrivée Dray était déjà à terre et on m'a attaqué par derrière, seul mon bras s'est pris un coup de couteaux et des bleus dû au coup de matraque électriques. Dray, lui, est en piteux état. **Explique-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux des loups espérant ne pas voir de colère ou de moquerie.

**Nous pouvons vous soigner sans laisser de traces mais il faut que vous nous laissiez vous toucher ok ?** Demande doucement Isaac en souriant gentiment. Sarah lui fit un grand sourire de remerciement et baissa les yeux vers le jeune homme prostré dans ses bras, semblant déconnecté.

**Dray, laisse les te toucher, il s'agit de Peter et d'Isaac ceux dont je t'ai parlé la dernière fois tu te souviens ?** Sa voix douce sembla le ramener au présent et il tourna un regard curieux vers Isaac qu'il détailla avec attention puis sur Peter, il haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant la lueur de malice dans les yeux du plus vieux et lui tendit la main.

**Draco, enchanté.** Dit-il d'une voix douce. Peter la lui saisit et se présenta en absorbant sa douleur ce qui le fit sursauter. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah qui avait attrapé Isaac par la nuque pour l'embrasser et vit que les mêmes veines noirs apparaissaient au contact de la jeune fille.

**Vous n'avez pas l'air surpris de voir Dray, pourquoi ?** Demande Sarah en se séparant d'Isaac pour se remettre debout imité par Draco.

**Et bien …** Commence Isaac en se frottant la nuque.

**Il y a environ deux jours, nous t'avons suivi et nous sommes tombés sur votre conversation. **Avoue Peter en cachant sa gêne. Sarah ouvrit de grands yeux en se souvenant de LA discussion et Draco tenta de faire passer son rire pour une toux … mais ce fut une bataille perdue d'avance en voyant l'air triomphant de Peter qui donna un coup de coude à un Isaac rouge pivoine, il éclata de rire vite suivi par Peter.

**C'est euh bizarre.** Dit Sarah puis elle haussa les épaules pour montrer qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas.

**Donc vous savez que nous nous voyons régulièrement ?** Demande Dray en ayant repris le contrôle.

**Oui on s'en doutait mais on a rien dit aux autres, la seule raison pour laquelle on te suivait Sarah c'est pour être sûr que tu sois en sécurité. **Admis Isaac en enlaçant sa petite amie par derrière, il posa ses mains sur le ventre de Sarah qui enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son loup.

**Et donc vous n'avez aucune …** **Question à me poser ? **Demande timidement le blond peroxydé en se dandinant d'une jambe à l'autre sous le regard de Peter qui était en face de lui et le couple juste à côté de deux.

**Eh bien, nous voudrions savoir qui tu es réellement si tu acceptes de nous le dire et comment vous en êtes venus à devenir si proche.** Dit doucement Peter, le jeune homme regarda Sarah qui lui fit un sourire rassurant et il commença son histoire.

**Et bien les personnes que vous avez vu sont de ma famille, il y a Lucius et Narcissa mes parents, Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Bastian et Avery qui sont mes oncles et ma tante. Comme vous avez dû le remarquer je viens d'une famille aisée...**

**Très, très riche. **Le coupe Sarah comme si cette information est très importante.

**C'est ça. **Sourit Draco. **Mon père aime venir ici et se payer les services des filles de joie, sa préférée étant Sarah il l'a paie un peu plus pour avoir son regard. Bref, Lucius est un homme violent lorsqu'il n'a pas ce qu'il veut donc à chaque fois qu'il se disputait avec mère je me prenait tout, il me battait de différente façon, parfois seul ou parfois avec mes oncles et ma tante.**

**Une vrai saloperies cette chienne.**

**Merci Sarah pour ce commentaire. Mère, Narcissa, était beaucoup plus vicieuse … **Voyant son hésitation à raconter la suite Sarah lui vient à la rescousse.

**Narcissa est incestueuse et pédophile, elle a plusieurs fois profité de Draco lui faisant croire qu'il était un monstre de 'désirer' sa propre mère.**

**Hum … Un jour, père m'a emmené ici car je ne pouvais rester seul au manoir et m'a laissé dans la rue pendant qu'il allait baiser je ne sais qui, exceptionnellement ce n'était pas Sarah … **

_Flash-back rencontre avec Sarah._

_Un jeune garçon d'une douzaine d'année se tenait assis sur une balançoire, seul. Un bruit dans les fourrées le fit se retourner pour voir un homme dans de vieux habits s'approcher de lui avec une lueur de convoitise dans le fond de ses yeux verts._

_Draco fit demi-tour en vitesse et commença à courir lorsque l'homme le rattrapa et le tira par ses cheveux mi-longs, l'adolescent se débattit comme un beau diable mais lorsque l'homme réussit à le mettre à terre pour accomplir la plus sale des besognes qui existe une main ferme et féminine tira sur le col de l'individu et le propulsa au loin._

_Une bagarre s'entama entre la jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et l'homme au regard fou, il ne fallut pas plus de trois coups pour que le fille le mette KO. Une fois fait, elle se tourna vers le garçon et lui tendit la main en souriant._

**On a discuté après ça et elle m'as appris à me battre, à chaque fois que père venait et qu'il n'achetait pas Sarah et bien c'était entrainement lorsqu'elle n'était pas disponible alors c'était l'un des deux chefs qui s'occupait de moi, Stu et Will.**

**Un jour, Lucius est venu en rage et à jeté Draco au pied d'un des macs le plus cruel de Spiner's, j'ai réussis à le sortir de là de justesse avec l'aide de Stu et Will et depuis il se cache dans une rue près d'ici ou personne ne va jamais car c'est un peu notre cimetière. **Termine quelques minutes il y eut un silence où les deux loups absorbés ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre puis une chose dérangea Peter qu'il décida de mettre au clair.

**Une chose me chiffonne, si Stuart et William t'ont aidés à te sortir de là pourquoi vous voir tous les deux en cachette ? Et pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec eux ?**

**Nous avons eu ce qui s'appelle une divergence d'opinion sur 'comment protéger Spinner's End', ils sont plus pour la protection interne et moi externe, depuis on fait son boulot chacun de son côté et vu que je dois faire attention à ne pas me faire remarquer par qui que ce soit pour que ma famille me retrouve pas, ce qui ne sert plus à rien maintenant, et bien je ne pouvais plus trop les voir.**

Ils continuèrent à parler encore un long moment de leur vies respectives avant que la fatigue ne les rattrapent, Sarah attrapa le bras du blond et lui proposa de venir à l'usine maintenant que ses parents savaient où il était . Avec beaucoup de réticence et d'hésitation il accepta et c'est toute la bande qui rentra dans l'usine alors que le soleil n'était même pas encore levé et que tout le monde dormait.

* * *

Comme vous l'avez remarqué on ne sait pas TOUS sur Dray mais ça viendra ^^

maintenant j'ai une question à vous poser et ce serait génial si vous voulez bien me donner votre avis: avec qui voyez vous sortir Draco? Lydia, Scott ou ... Peter?!

je ferais un petit sondage sur cette question pour la suite :D

L asemaine prochaine les réactions de tout le monde face au 'petit nouveau pas si nouveau que ça' et le dernier jour à Spinner's End pour la meute :)

Bone semaine et à Dimanche! (si je suis vivante, j'ai mes résultats du bac mardi)


	12. Dernier jours à spinner's end

*évite une batte de baseball, un doberman et un lapin empoisonné* ok pas me tuer s'il vous plait!

Ce chapitre clôture le premier volé de cette fic et il m'a été très difficile de l'écrire d'où mon retard je m'en excuse! La suite restera bien sûr sur cette fic ^^

donc voilà le chapitre!

merci aux reviews, follows et favoris ça me touche énormément !

bonne lecture!

* * *

**12**. **DERNIER JOUR** **A SPINNER'S END**

Le retour de Dray au sein de la meute de Spinner's se passa mieux que prévu, les débuts furent pour le moins difficiles pour les deux protecteurs mais ils finirent par accepter le retour de leur camarade.

_Flash-back_

_Tout le monde écoutait d'une oreille attentive le récit de Sarah qui expliquait ce qui s'était déroulé un peu avant leur réveil. Après cette explication et les commentaires des deux loups –Isaac et Peter- Stuart et William se tournèrent vers Draco qui ne baissa pas les yeux face à l'évaluation dont il faisait l'objet._

_Les deux hommes de la rue semblaient indécis, ils voulaient que Draco reviennent mais ne savaient pas si c'était encore une fois juste pour un temps avant qu'il ne parte ou définitif. _

\- **_Je ne partirai plus. _**_Assure le blond en comprenant ce qui les tourmentés._

\- **_Qui nous dit que c'est vrai ?_** _Demande Stuart. Pour simple réponse le blond sortit un couteau de la poche arrière de son vieux jean et le donna à Sarah. _

\- **_Je le jure, je fais partie de votre meute tout comme je le faisais hier ou le ferai demain._** _Il tendit son bras à la jeune fille qui lui fit une coupure au couteau, Draco leva haut son bras, faisant goutter le sang, et dit d'un ton solennel : __**Je mettrai ma vie en jeu pour vous protéger, par mon sang et par mon âme, par mon corps et par mon esprit, pour vous je détruirai les ennemis ! **_

_Ces paroles semblèrent rassurer les deux hommes puisque deux secondes après il se retrouvait avec deux brutes dans ses bras et une gamine dans son dos pour un câlin de meute._

_Fin du flash-back_

Depuis, la bonne humeur était au rendez-vous, les membres de la meute de Beacon Hills profitaient du dernier jour qu'ils passeraient ici en espérant repartir avec leur nouveaux amis, ceux de Spinner's End renouaient leur lien brisé, il y a peu par une divergence d'opinion. Dray tentait de parler avec chacune des personnes extérieur à cette ville abandonnée de toute autorité, tous sauf Peter.

Un sentiment étrange se répandait dans son cœur puis dans la totalité de son corps, fourmillant sous sa peau, lorsque ses yeux se posaient sur le plus ancien loup, une chose comme de la chaleur, une drôle de sensation si vous voulez son avis. Bref, à cause de ce sentiment gênant il préférait rester loin de Peter, pour plus de sécurité se disait-il.

Ainsi il avait appris que Stiles était atteint de TDAH*, Derek était l'alpha depuis qu'il avait tué son oncle qui lui-même avait tué sa nièce, Scott était devenu un loup en se faisant mordre par le dit oncle, Lydia était une Banshee et Isaac se faisait battre par son père avant qu'un kanima du nom de Jackson –ex de Lydia- ne le tue.

Dray s'était vite lié d'amitié avec Lydia, la belle blonde vénitienne –bien que pas à son goût, lui il préférait les homme bien viril mais c'est une autre histoire-, leur éducation de personnes aisées les faisait se comprendre, bien que désormais Draco était déshérité. Il aimait bien le côté sarcastique du jeune Stilinski même si un voile embuait ses yeux, voile causé par le stress et surement de la peur, mais le jeune blond ne dirait rien, par respect pour lui.

Ils se promenaient tous ensemble dans la bonne humeur, beaucoup de prostitués regardaient Draco comme s'il était une créature horrible mais le principal concerné n'en fit pas grand cas. Stuart et William surveillaient du coin de l'œil leur ami et, bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, ça leur avait manqué de ne pas le voir, de ne pas être près de lui.

Alors qu'ils rigolaient tous d'une blague de Stiles –qui d'autre ?- une jeune femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans s'approcha du groupe avec un sourire aguicheur, aussi vite une technique qu'avait mis en place la meute de Beacon hills pris place. Derek pris Stiles par la hanche comme Isaac qui fit de même avec Sarah, Scott avec Lydia et –chose nouvelle- Peter attrapa la hanche de Draco et le serra contre lui. En voyant cela la femme poussa un grognement dépité et repartie en sachant qu'elle n'aura pas de client.

Un silence légèrement gêné pris place après le départ de l'intruse, tout le monde se lâcha –sauf Isaac et Sarah-, ne comprenant d'où venait ce malaise Draco questionna la personne qui se trouva le plus proche de lui … Peter. Il rougit légèrement sans en comprendre réellement la raison et bégaya sous l'amusement visible du plus vieux qui répondit néanmoins :

\- **Eh bien, au début nous nous faisions accostés à chaque fois que nous sortions de l'usine alors on a mis en place cette stratégie qui consiste à enlacer la personne le plus proche de soi pour empêcher toute personne extérieur au groupe de s'approcher.**

Draco dû avouer que cette méthode semblait porter ses fruits car plus personne ne vinrent les ennuyer de la journée. Lorsque la nuit tomba et que tout le monde fut installé dans l'usine un nouveau silence pris place mais cette fois-ci plus pesant. Lydia rangeait toutes ses affaires dans ses deux valises tandis qu'Isaac enlaçait Sarah avec la force du désespoir.

Derek, Stiles, Peter et Scott étaient assis en face de Stuart, William et Draco. Ils étaient silencieux depuis quelques minutes, les un cherchant comment formuler la question qui leur brulait les lèvres, les autres à quoi leur répondre, se doutant de la dite question.

L'air était lourd, le silence assourdissant. Aucun n'osait dire le moindre mot par peur, surement, de voir la réalité les rattraper. Draco gardait la tête baissée, il savait. Il connaissait ses amis par cœur, il savait ce qu'ils avaient décidés et ce même avant qu'ils ne sachent eux même la réponse. C'est pour cela qu'il prit finalement la parole d'une voix beaucoup plus assurée que ce qu'il n'était à l'intérieur.

\- **Vous devriez les suivre là-bas, découvrir une nouvelle vie. **

\- **Mais …**

\- **Ne dis pas que tu n'en as pas rêvé Stu, le nombre de soirées où nous en parlions, où nous en rêvions. **Il lui fit un sourire tendre en lui passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

\- **Quand bien même nous en avons rêvés Dray qui nous dit qu'il s'agit de la bonne décision ?** Demande Will en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- **Et qui te dit qu'il ne s'agit pas de la bonne ?** Réplique le blond du tac au tac. **Comment réaliser son rêve si on refuse les mains qui peuvent t'y emmener ? **Demande-t-il doucement.

\- **Il s'agit d'un long voyage. **Commente simplement Sarah en restant dans les bras de son loup.

\- **Mais il s'agit DU voyage.** Dit Draco en souriant à la jeune femme qui le lui rendit.

\- **J'aimerais …** commence Stiles incertain en ancrant ses yeux whisky dans ceux de son double. **J'aimerai avoir ma famille avec moi… mais elle ne sera complète que si vous quatre veniez. **Il aurait pu rire en voyant le visage abasourdis de Draco en voyant qu'il le compter dans sa famille mais il ne fit que se lever et se diriger vers les trois protecteurs et les enlacer avec force, vite rejoint par la protectrice. Rapidement, tout le monde fit de même et l'on put voir une montagne humaine dans un coin de l'usine, au milieu de planche fracassée et de personne désespérées.

Chacun serrait ses voisins avec force, demandant silencieusement de ne jamais se séparer. Ce fut Stuart qui rompit le silence, quelque part entre les bras de Stiles, les abdos de Scott et la poitrine de Lydia.

\- **Nous venons, prouvez-nous que nous pouvons vous faire confiance.**

_Fin de la première partie de choc des mondes._

* * *

*TDAH = Trouble et déficit de l'attention et/ou Hyperactivité

Alors qu'en pensez-vous?

Résultat des votes = vous voulez tous que Draco soit avec Peter, ainsi soit-il !

La suite Dimanche promis!


	13. Premier jour à Beacon Hills

Bonjour tout le monde! voici un nouveau chapitre fort en émotion. Voilà comment va réagir John en retrouvant son fils ;)

Merci à Erika pour la correction xD

bonne lecture!

* * *

**1\. RETOUR A BEACON HILLS**

Le voyage du retour se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Lorsque l'avion avait décollé William avait sursauté si fort que l'avant du siège s'était légèrement décroché. Heureusement que seul la meute entourait le loup, ainsi personne ne s'en aperçut. Les habitués de ce genre de transport –la meute de Beacon Hills- riaient de cette réaction amusante tandis que Stuart et Sarah serraient les accoudoirs avec tellement de force que leurs jointures blanchirent et qu'un craquement se fit entendre du côté du protecteur ainsi qu'un léger vent froid de la protectrice. Dray, de son côté semblait s'amuser lui aussi de la réaction de ses amis.

Isaac dû prendre la main de sa copine et lui murmurer des mots doux pour la calmer, Stiles se retourna pour regarder son frère dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire en signe d'apaisement ce qui sembla fonctionner au bout de quelques secondes. Une fois calme le garçon des rues calma son Compagnon en s'emparant de sa bouche avec passion. Tout le monde rit en voyant que le calme revenait de cette façon.

Pendant le voyage Stiles et Derek, qui se retrouvaient l'un à côté de l'autre, ne cessaient de s'envoyer des regards en coin gênés lorsque leurs doigts s'effleuraient par mégarde. Ce manège n'échappa à personne mais personne ne fit de commentaire en voyant le regard fatigué de l'hyperactif qui ne semblait pas avoir dormi de la nuit et le stress évident qui raidissait ses muscles, tendant son corps.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Sacramento, la ville la plus proche de Beacon Hills ayant un aéroport, toute la bande prit un petit bus de 15 place qu'avait réservé le plus âgé des Hale avant leur départ de Beacon Hills. Le trajet se fit dans un silence reposant, en effet tout le monde était fatigué du voyage en avion qui leur avait pris plusieurs heures. Stiles avait déjà rendu les armes et dormait tranquillement sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami tandis que le reste du groupe discutait pour savoir qui vivrait où. Il avait été décidé que Sarah et William vivrait avec les Hale, Stuart irait avec son frère se présenter à John et Draco vivrait pour le moment avec Lydia, ayant refusé de vivre avec les Hale arguant qu'ils étaient déjà nombreux.

Le bus les déposa quelques temps après à l'entrée du chemin de verdure menant au manoir rénové des Hale. Scott réveilla Stiles et chacun pris ses bagages (un simple sac pour les quatre protecteurs), ils descendirent tous du mini bus et se mirent en marche vers le domaine des loups. Stiles riait de bon cœur à une blague de son ami lorsqu'un son qu'il connaissait bien se fit entendre. Arrivé à destination ils virent que les parents de chacun des adolescents –sauf d'Isaac son père étant mort c'est Derek qui a pris sa tutelle- patientaient devant le manoir. L'hyperactif s'arrêta net de marcher et, alors que tout le monde l'interrogeait sur ce brusque arrêt, il courut dans les bras de son père, le serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Un peu surpris le shérif répondit à son étreinte après quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ce comportement pour le moins inhabituel, un son que l'on pouvait qualifier comme un gémissement étouffé sortit de la bouche du garçon et tout le monde s'inquiéta en voyant ses épaules tressauter.

L'inquiétude pris la place de la surprise sur le visage de John tandis qu'il resserrait ses bras autour de son fils en lui demandant si ça s'était si mal passé que ça. Il fut légèrement rassuré lorsque Stiles hocha négativement la tête mais il était aussi confus de voir son fils dans un état aussi déplorable, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Il releva la tête pour découvrir la meute de son fils qui ne semblait pas non plus savoir ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce qu'un gargouillis incompréhensible sorte de la bouche de son fils. Finalement l'hyperactif se détacha de son père et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de manche, esquissant un sourire tremblant.

\- **Je l'ai retrouvé papa, il est là ! **Sa voix était tremblante et heureuse.

\- **Mais de quoi parles**-**tu fiston ?** Demande John ne comprenant pas. Il vit Stiles prendre une grande inspiration et se tourner vers les fourrés, à côté de sa meute.

\- **Viens Stu, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter.** Et à côté d'un sosie de Derek et d'une jeune fille peu vêtue, le shérif vit apparaitre le double de son fils. Il failli tomber sous le choc en comprenant ce que cela voulait dire et il dû mettre une main devant ses yeux pour empêcher quiconque de voir qu'il pleurait.

Stiles, qui avait agrippé le bras de son père pour ne pas qu'il tombe, tendis l'autre vers son frère pour qu'il s'approche. Stuart lâcha la main de William après l'avoir serré très fort et s'approcha de son frère et de son … père, avant de n'avoir pu prendre la main que lui tendait son double, deux bras fermes l'entourèrent et un visage se cacha dans son cou. Le protecteur se tendit entièrement avant d'entendre une litanie de l'homme qui le serrait puissamment dans ses bras : « **Oh mon fils, mon bébé** », il tourna son regard pour croiser celui miel si semblable au sien, Stiles lui fit signe de resserrer ses bras à son tour autour de John.

La scène était touchante, voir un père pleurer dans le bras de son fils retrouvé après plus de dix ans d'absence, voir un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de shérif enlacer un garçon, son garçon dans ses bras était quelque chose de magnifique. Lorsque l'homme relâcha son fils ce fut pour prendre son visage en coupe et fixer ses yeux dans ceux miel de Stuart.

\- **C'est vraiment toi ? **Demande l'homme avec des yeux brillants de larmes.

\- **Et bien si vous voulez savoir si je suis vraiment Stuart il suffit de regarder Stiles pour voir qu'on est pareil.** Répondit-il, légèrement mal-à-l'aise devant l'inspection dont il faisait l'objet.

\- **Où **étais-tu** ?** **Qui t'as enlevé ? **Saurais-tu** me dire à quoi il ressemblait ? Comment Stiles t'as-t-il retrouvé ? **Une main se posa sur le bras de John pour l'arrêter, les deux hommes se tournèrent pour voir que c'était Stiles qui venait d'arrêter son père.

\- **Papa, laisse-lui le temps d'arriver avant de le bombarder de question.** Il sourit en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère puis alla vers ses amis qui étaient restés au même endroit. Personne ne comprit pourquoi il se mettait à l'écart de ces retrouvailles mais personne n'en fit de commentaire.

Le père et le fils discutèrent un petit moment, Stuart se détendit au fur et à mesure de la conversation et esquissa même quelques sourires amusés puis Mélissa s'avança vers son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tout le monde entra et prit place sur les différents fauteuils, poufs et chaises présentent – certains durent même s'asseoir à même le sol- puis Peter et le reste de la meute expliqua comment Stiles avait trouvé la vidéo, la décision de ne rien dire à personne mais d'aller voir eux-mêmes si c'était vrai, la rencontre entre Sarah, William, Stuart et –plus tard- Draco.

Chacun y alla de son commentaire pour y ajouter des petites remarques parfois inutiles. Peter expliqua comment Isaac et Sarah se sont mis ensembles –Mélissa les prit dans ses bras pour les féliciter- Scott comment ils ont compris que Stu et Will étaient en couple – John s'étouffa déclenchant un rire général avant qu'il n'invite William à venir un de ces quatre à la maison- Derek expliqua comment était la vie là-bas appuyé par Lydia, Scott et Stiles, Isaac parla de comment il avait découvert l'existence de Draco et les quatre protecteurs répondirent à différentes question, sauf celle où il était question de meurtre, chacun gardant silence sur ce fait.

Chacun rentrèrent chez eux plusieurs heures plus tard après des baisers plutôt langoureux de la part de Stu et Will –laissant un shérif choqué-, un rendez-vous le jour d'après pour les deux meutes et des politesses échangées de la part des autres personnes.

A la maison des Stilinski, John ne cessait de questionner son premier fils –Stuart- sur sa vie d'avant et ce dernier se pliait volontiers à cette interrogatoire surtout si cela parlait de son Compagnon. Stiles, de son côté, souriait légèrement en voyant son frère et son père réunit, il monta préparer la chambre d'amis sans même que les deux hommes ne s'en aperçoivent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il redescendit signaler que la chambre était prête et que s'il le désirait Stuart pouvait aller se coucher que les deux Stilinski le remarquèrent. Stuart le fit un signe d'excuse tandis que son père posait simplement une main sur son épaule avant de dire bonne nuit à ses fils et de se coucher, demain il travaillait.

Stiles mena son frère à la chambre d'ami en lui parlant de tout et de rien –surtout de rien- puis s'arrêta devant la dite chambre.

\- **Voilà ta chambre, je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes mais papa et maman avait fait cette chambre pour toi, elle est la plus proche de leur chambre.**

\- **Et toi, où es ta chambre ? **Demande Stuart en faisant le tour de la pièce, il y avait une garde-robe en chêne comme le lit, les murs étaient en bleus et il y avait du plancher sur le sol. La chambre lui plaisait beaucoup.

\- **C'est celle au fond du couloir, tu peux pas te tromper c'est juste avant les toilettes.** Sourit Stiles. Il alla ouvrir la fenêtre en faisant un clin d'œil à son frère. **Si je ne me trompe pas tu devrais avoir une bonne surprise cette nuit. Oh ! Et pour les vêtements, je te passerai les miens demain pour qu'on puisse aller faire les magasins t'acheter une garde-robe complète.**

Sur ces mots il souhaita bonne nuit à son frère et partit dans sa chambre, son sourire s'effaça en passant le seuil de celle-ci et un regard triste se posa sur la photo d'une jeune femme.

\- **Aurais-tu été fière de moi si j'avais ramené Stuart maman ? **Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il se dépêcha de ressuyer avant de plonger dans son lit. Il ne s'endormit que plusieurs heures plus tard lorsque ses larmes furent taries.

* * *

Alors je ne suis pas du genre à me plaindre mais j'aimerais savoir si ma fic est moins bien qu'au début? Non parce que j'ai remarqué qu'il y a de moins en moins de gens qui me suivent donc je me demandais ^^""

Merci pour vos reviews, follows et favoris ça me réchauffe le coeur :)

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ça fait toujours plaisir :D

à Dimanche pour la suite! (P.S il y a des chances que j'ai un peu de retard ... mon père veut me kidnapper dans un endroit sans internet mais il sait pas que je le sais hihihi ça me donne de l'avance ;) )


	14. mise en place d'un plan d'insertion

**14\. MISE EN PLACE D'UN PLAN D'INSERTION**

Au réveil, Stiles descendit faire le petit déjeuner pendant qu'il entendait un bruit de fenêtre qui s'ouvre et un corps retombant discrètement dans la cour arrière, du côté de la chambre de son frère. Quelques minutes après il entendit Stuart descendre des escaliers et le fixer pendant qu'il mettait la table. Le plus vieux des frères – Stuart- prit la parole pour briser le silence qui s'était fait.

**\- Tu as une tête à faire peur Stiles, t'as des cernes et les yeux rougis, ça va ? **Avant que le plus jeune n'ait pu répondre, le père entra dans la pièce et dit bonjour à ses fils. Il s'assit à sa place et bu le café que Stiles venait de lui donner.

**\- Je rentrerai tard ce soir, Stiles tu feras le diner pour toi et ton frère.** Dit-il n'attendant pas réellement de réponse. Stuart regarda attentivement la réaction de son frère qui ne fit que hocher la tête et repartir au fourneau, il la trouva bizarre, surtout qu'il n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

**\- Dis tu es sûr que ça va ?** Demande tout de même l'ancien protecteur. Son frère se tourna vers lui et lui offrit le sourire le plus faux qu'il puisse, John n'avait même pas levé la tête à la question de son fils, il dit cependant :

**\- Surement qu'il a encore passé trop de temps sur son ordinateur au lieu de dormir, ça arrive souvent. **L'explication –bien qu'approuvée par Stiles- sonnait fausse aux oreilles de Stuart mais il décida d'observer et de ne rien dire pour le moment.

**\- Nous ne serons pas là de la journée et mangerons surement au loft ce midi papa.** Informe Stiles en posant une assiette avec du bacon, des œufs et des toasts faisant signe à son frère de s'asseoir et de manger.

**\- Très bien je resterai au post toute la journée, s'il y a un souci vous m'appelez, tu iras chercher un portable et tout ce qu'il faut pour ton frère dans la journée Stiles. **Puis sans attendre de réponse il prit son manteau de shérif et sortit de la maison.

**\- Après manger tu iras te laver et nous partirons au loft voir tout le monde pour ensuite aller faire du shopping.** Dit Stiles à son frère en s'asseyant enfin pour petit-déjeuner avec son frère.

**\- Merci pour cette nuit.** Répondit simplement Stuart, son jumeau lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire amusé.

**\- Je me doutais qu'il passerait te voir cette nuit, vous n'avez jamais dormit séparément de ce que Sarah m'a dit. **Explique simplement l'hyperactif en finissant un toast.

**\- Mais qui lui aurait dit comment passer sans alerter personne ?**

**\- Nos amis poilus ont pour habitude de passer par ma fenêtre lorsqu'ils ont un truc à me demander. **Stuart acquiesça silencieusement et le reste du repas se passa dans le silence complet. Alors que Stiles faisait la vaisselle son frère reprit la parole d'une voix curieuse.

**\- Comment **s'était** avant que je me fasse kidnapper ?** Le corps de l'adolescent se raidit en entendant la question de son frère et des souvenirs, des rires et des promesses lui revinrent en mémoire.

**\- Magnifique …** Murmure-t-il en fermant les yeux, les mains se resserrant sur les bords de l'évier. Il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et ne douta pas une seconde que son double était derrière lui indécis quant à la conduite à tenir. Il se tourna vers lui lentement, comme ayant peur de montrer les sentiments qui se voyaient dans ses yeux, et plongea son regard humide dans celui perdu de son jumeau. **Les parents étaient heureux comme jamais, je me souviens du sourire de maman et du rire de papa lorsqu'une fois tu avais essayé de faire des crêpes pendant qu'ils étaient partis. Quand ils sont rentrés la cuisine ne ressemblait plus à rien, il y avait de la farine partout et des œufs explosés par terre. **Raconte avec nostalgie le plus jeune, les yeux dans le vague.

**\- Quel âge avions-nous ? **Demande Stuart, heureux d'entendre une période de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne se rappelait pas. Deux orbes miels se fixèrent aux siens avec incertitude et une voix tremblante lui répondit.

**\- Tu avais six ans, un mois après on t'avait enlevé dans le magasin. **_(Erika : pourquoi il ne répond pas « nous » ? C'est fait exprès la distanciation entre les deux frères ? Moi : oui Riky c'est fait exprès, tu comprendras par la suite ^^)_

_TW - TW - TW - TW - TW - TW - TW - TW - TW - TW - TW -_

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le loft, une tornade brune se jeta sur Stuart et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tandis qu'un rire clair résonna dans la pièce. Stiles se détourna du spectacle de William cherchant à aspirer les amygdales de son frère pour faire un tour d'horizon. Assis sur un fauteuil une place se trouvait Isaac avec sa petite amie qui riait sur ses genoux, le fauteuil trois place à droite accueillait Peter et Scott qui semblait en pleine explication sur il ne savait quoi puis sur le canapé une place à gauche du couple se tenait Derek qui semblait l'analyser de haut en bas comme pour s'assurer qu'il n'ait rien.

Il soutint le regard trop vert de l'alpha quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux pour dire bonjour à tout le monde, laissant les deux jumeaux de la rues se 'retrouver'. L'hyperactif s'adossa ensuite à un mur à l'écart des autres et regarda le tableau devant lui. Il ne manquait plus que Lydia et Draco pour que la meute soit au complet. Une main se posa sur son épaule et, tournant la tête vers le détenteur de ce membre, il tomba sur des yeux marrons où une trace de folie subsistait malgré les efforts du le loup pour la cacher.

**\- Je souhaite que ça ne redevienne pas comme avant, je ne veux plus te revoir comme **_**ça.**_Murmure Peter pour que personne ne puisse l'entendre sauf Stiles. La main se resserra en signe de soutien et l'hyperactif ne put que hocher la tête pour le remercier, ne faisant déjà plus confiance à sa voix.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment dans les yeux avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Lydia Martin toujours aussi belle et un Draco Malfoy pour le moins …. Changé. Finit les haillons et les cheveux décoiffés. Désormais il portait un jean slim noir très saillant et une chemise bleu clair ouverte sur le haut de son torse et les manches relevées jusqu'à ses coudes, pour finir sa tenue il portait une paires de chaussures de villes noires en cuire très élégantes. Ses cheveux étaient regroupés à l'arrière en une queue basse grâce à un catogan noir coupant ainsi avec la couleur quasiment blanche de ses cheveux et le gris acier de ses yeux.

Stiles siffla d'admiration tandis que la main sur son épaule s'était tendue à la vision pour le moins sexy de l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Il vit Sarah courir dans les bras de Draco qui la souleva et la fit tourner pour le plus grand amusement de la jeune fille qui portait une tenue de jogging appartenant surement à son petit ami. Le couple – Stuart et William- s'approcha à son tour du blond et le pris dans une courte étreinte mais pleine de sentiment. Heureux de se retrouver.

**\- Je vois que vous n'avez pas fait beaucoup d'effort vestimentaire. **Dit Lydia en avisant les tenues des trois autres protecteurs.

Stuart était habillé d'un simple jean et d'un haut de Stiles « Batman » et William avait surement dû emprunter les vêtements de son jumeau puisqu'il portait un t-shirt noir et un jean noir avec les chaussures noires qui allaient avec bien évidemment.

**\- Si je ne vous avez pas vu vous rouler une pelle digne d'un porno j'aurais été tentée de croire que vous étiez Stiles et Derek. **Rajoute la blonde vénitienne en toisant les deux concernés –comprenez par-là Stiles et Derek-.

**\- Désolé Lyd's je n'avais rien d'autre. **Sourit Stiles il sortit de sa poche une carte bleue et la tendis à la Banshee. **Papa veut qu'on lui achète tout ce dont il a besoin. **La fille lui sourit et pris la carte pour le ranger dans son sac à main, elle se tourna vers Derek et attendit, un sourcil haussé.

**\- Très bien nous irons faire les magasins cette après-midi.** Soupire l'alpha. Lydia sembla ravie car elle ne dit un mot de plus sur ce sujet et sorti de son sac un planning.

**\- C'est quoi ?** Demande Scott curieusement.

**\- Un planning, nous allons remettre notre meute sur les rails.** Dit Lydia de façon machiavélique en distribuant un papier à chaque jeune. **Voici notre calendrier pour le reste des grandes vacances.**

**\- Mais à quoi cela va servir ? **Demande Isaac en voyant que tout n'était que cours. Lydia se tourna vers Stiles et un sourire malicieux naquit sur les lèvres de nos deux amis lorsqu'ils dirent à l'unisson.

**\- Pour rattraper vos retards à l'école, voici le temps des révisions !**

* * *

Salut tout le monde *évite une balle d'aconit, un couteau suisse et une télécommande* sérieux une télécommande? o.O

Bref, désolé de ne pas avoir donner signe de vie pendant deux semaines j'étais (et suis toujours) en vacances et autant dire que j'ai pas énormément de temps pour écrire pardon pardon pardon *puppy eyes*

Je tiens à remercier Erika -ma Bêta- pour corriger mes fautes et prendre soin de vos yeux. Le prochain chapitre est pour elle, il y aura un instant de sterek (oui oui celui que vous attendaient depuis siiiii longtemps)

voilà bonne semaine les louveteaux et à bientôt!


	15. Shopping et roullage de pelles

_Hello tout le monde *évite une munition de bazooka, une batte de baseball et un Stiles volant ... pars récupérer le Stiles volant et l'enferme dans sa cave* _

_Je rappelle qu'il ne faut pas TUER l'auteur bande de chiot psychopathes!_

_Bon je ne vais pas parler de ma vie mais avec la rentrée et mon ordi qui fait sa crise d'adolescence il m'a été impossible d'écrire la suite de la fic désolé pour le MOIS d'absence je tenterais d'être le plus rapide possible pour la suite!_

_merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews et mise en favoris et follows ;) _

_ce chapitre est dédicacé à ma merveilleuse Bêta - Erika Keysies qui m'as demandé une scène sterek ;) _

**_Réponse au guest:_**

_Lina:__ merci de me suivre ça me fait très plaisir de voir que tu prends le temps de reviewer ^^ alors tu auras un début de réponse à tes questions dans ce chapitre :)_

**_Bonne lecture à tous!_**

* * *

**15\. Shopping et roulage de pelle**

La journée touchait à sa fin, Lydia avait fait le tour des magasins avec toute la meute pour rhabiller nos jeunes de la rue, autant dire que tout le monde était sur les rotules. Stiles était parti aux toilettes tandis que les autres étaient assis sur une terrasse en train de boire un café, il se sentait stressé et sur les nerfs. Son père commençait déjà à ravoir son comportement d'avant la disparition de son frère, c'est-à-dire lui donner des ordres et l'oublier au profit de son frère. Bien entendu, Stiles n'était pas jaloux de Stuart, il se sentait juste un peu perdu dans ce monde qui venait de changer mais pour rien au monde il ne changerait ce qu'il a décidé, retrouver et ramener son grand frère chez lui, à Beacon Hills.

Alors qu'il se passait de l'eau sur son visage, la porte s'ouvrit. Dans le miroir il échangea un regard avec Derek qui refermait doucement la porte. Soupirant, l'hyperactif se ressuya le visage avec une serviette en papier mise à disposition et se tourna pour faire face au loup qui s'était posé contre un mur derrière lui.

**\- Quoi ? **Demande l'humain en soupirant de nouveau, Derek s'approcha jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

L' Alpha ne répondit pas à l'humain, il s'approcha de lui, l'acculant au mur, seul un souffle les séparant. Derek posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles et encra ses yeux vert d'eau dans ce whisky de son vis-à-vis.

**\- Je ne te reconnais plus, depuis notre retour tu es plus effacé, tu baisse la tête dès que ton père parles, tu restes muet la plupart du temps et c'est bien cela le plus étrange. Ce n'est pas toi Stiles. **Sa voix était basse, murmurante**.**

**\- Tu ne comprendrais pas. **Murmure l'hyperactif, ses yeux étrangement brillants.

**\- Je ne comprendrais pas, si tu ne m'expliques pas.** Le loup caressa la joue de l'humain avec douceur et sourit lorsque ce dernier ferma les yeux de contentement.

**\- Je ne peux pas.** Il prit la main posé sur sa joue et l'embrassa avant de rouvrir les yeux.

**\- Laisse-moi t'aider, comme tu m'as si souvent aidé** ** Stiles.** Sa voix prit légèrement des accents de suppliques, perdu dans les yeux qui le dévisager tendrement.

**\- Tu ne peux pas m'aider **Sourwolf**. **La tristesse dans sa voix brisa un peu plus le cœur de Derek qui posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'humain en humant sont odeur.

**\- On ne peut pas savoir tant que l'on n'a pas essayé. **Son murmure amena un sourire triste sur le visage de l'humain qui pencha sa tête en arrière les yeux fixé sur le plafond.

**\- J'ai déjà essayé, et mon frère a disparu. **Cette confession fit se raidir Derek qui glissa ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles. A ce moment il sentit une main timide se poser sur sa nuque et jouer avec ses cheveux. Le loup apprécia le contact et émit un grognement approbateur lorsque les mains se firent plus sûres d'elles.

**\- Tu n'es plus seul. **Une fois que ses mots eurent franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, Derek releva la tête pour poser ses deux lippes humides sur celles douces de l'hyperactif.

Lorsque le chaste baiser cessa, les deux protagonistes se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ce fut le plus jeunes qui brisa le contact visuel en fermant ses orbes whisky, attendant un nouveau contact d'ordre physique. Comprenant l'invitation muette, le lycanthrope approcha de nouveau son visage et ravit avec douceur la bouche de l'humain. Leurs langues, l'une tendre et l'autre inexpérimentée, se rencontrèrent, apprirent à se connaître dans une valse lente et douce qu'elles seules connaissaient.

Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, le visage de Stiles rougit alors que celui de Derek semblait irradier de bonheur. Le loup prit Son humain dans ses bras et cacha son visage dans le cou gracile de son plus qu'ami. Stiles resta sans bouger plusieurs secondes avant de poser ses mains tremblantes sur les épaules de Derek.

L'hyperactif savait que son comportement inquiétait son entourage, sauf son père, mais il ne pouvait se défaire de l'attitude qu'attendait ses parents de lui. Stuart était intelligent, un génie de l'informatique (à six ans il savait déjà utiliser des logiciels avancé d'informatiques), calme, sage et surtout il écoutait ce que ses parents disaient.

Stiles, lui, était dispersé, atteint de TDAH et faisait tout l'inverse de ce qu'attendaient ses parents. Quand eux voulaient qu'il regarde un film dans le calme, lui fouinait dans les dossiers confidentiels de son père (même à six ans), quand ses parents voulaient faire une promenade lui voulait courir partout et toucher tout ce qui se trouvait près de lui.

Lorsque son frère avait disparu il avait vu ses parents s'entre-déchirer. Ne faisant aucunement attention à lui. Il avait vu les disputes interminables, entendu des mots destructeur pour le petit garçon qu'il était, senti comme si c'était lui qui les recevait les coups que, parfois, se donnaient ses deux parents.

Alors pour calmer le jeu, soutenir ses parents, Stiles avait tout donné, révisant des nuits durant pour être le meilleur de la classe, ramassant les pots cassés des engueulades conjugales, essuyant les rejets de ses géniteurs. Pas assez bon, pas assez intelligent, pas assez Stuart. Tout simplement.

Une main sur sa joue lui fit reprendre pied avec la réalité, cette fois Derek n'était plus là, il s'agissait de Draco qui lui souriait gentiment. Le jeune blond s'assit sur un lavabo et Stiles fit de même.

**\- Tu devrais leur dire, ils pourraient t'aider.** Dit doucement Dray.

**\- Ils ne comprendraient pas, comment peux-tu toi-même en savoir autant ?** Demande l'hyperactif sachant que son vis-à-vis se doutait de son passé.

**\- Je viens d'une famille où il faut être le meilleur partout, où la reconnaissance n'existe pas, où être jugé et rejeté si on n'est pas comme il faut est normal. Je sais ce que tu vis car j'ai vécu à peu près la même chose.**

Stiles lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant mais n'en dit pas plus. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils rejoignirent la meute à l'entrée du magasin. Derek regarda intensément Stiles avant de détourner son regard vers sa camaro. Demande implicite. Il acquiesça. Le loup sourit.

**\- On va au loft, Scott et Lydia allez chercher des pizzas, Peter et Draco les hamburgers Stuart, William, Sarah et Isaac allez chercher les boissons. Stiles et moi on va ramener tous les achats d'aujourd'hui au loft.**

Tout le monde acquiesça et les jumeaux de la rue se sourirent d'un air entendu en montant dans la voiture du bouclé. Les choses avançaient entre leurs frères.

Dans la voiture de Peter le silence était roi, Draco regardait par la fenêtre en tentant de comprendre la raison des battements effrénés de son cœur, le loup lui, pensait que le garçon n'aimait pas être proche d'un loup qui avait déjà perdu la tête et tué par le passé. Bien qu'une douleur s'empara de lui, Peter ne dit rien et se contenta de conduire.

Du côté de Lydia et Scott, les cours de rattrapages avaient déjà commencés. La jeune fille tentait d'expliquer au loup l'importance d'une loi de mathématiques quelconque. Autant dire que Scott désirait ardemment en finir au plus vite.

Dans la voiture des quatre membres une discussion animée avait lieu. Les trois protecteurs expliquaient au bouclé l'importance, voire l'urgence de mettre en couple Stiles et Derek et d'entraîner le premier pour qu'il devienne plus fort. Isaac, lui, était sûr que les deux protagonistes (Stiles et Derek) n'aimeraient pas que l'on planifie leurs vies dans leurs dos.

Dans la camaro, une ambiance tranquille avait pris place. Stiles avait sa tête posé contre le carreau de la vitre et Derek conduisait en lançant des coups d'œil discret à son passager.

Au bout de cinq minutes de route l'hyperactif senti quelque chose sur sa jambe, il baissa son regard vers celle-ci et vit que le poids inconnu était en fait la main de Derek. L'humain ne savait pas comment réagir, bien sur le baiser dans les toilettes lui avait plu mais il ne savait plus où il en était. Sa vie venait de reprendre l'ancien rythme, celui où il n'est que l'ombre de son frère, et la seule changeante était Derek qui lui faisait du rentre dedans. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il posa timidement sa main sur celle de son vis-à-vis qui, tendrement, entrelaça leurs doigts. En regardant plus haut, Stiles vit le conducteur sourire et cela lui suffit, il tourna son regard vers la route. Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence bienfaisant et étrange, surtout en connaissant Stiles.

Le reste de la journée fut génial, les deux meutes ne devinrent qu'une avec deux Alphas, le film choisi était un film d'action qui intéressa tout le monde même Lydia. Stiles et Derek restèrent toujours ensemble, côte à côté à table, dans le canapé et lors de la promenade sur le territoire Hale.

L'heure de partir venait de sonner et Derek l'avait emmené un peu plus pour lui ravir sa bouche sans dire un mot. Lorsque le baiser pris fin l'hyperactif pris ses clés et, suivit de son frère, quitta le loft après avoir fait un signe à tout le monde.

Dans la Jeep le silence était de nouveau roi et Stuart regarda tristement son frère qu'il venait de retrouver reprendre cet air absent en rentrant au foyer des Stilinski et aller aux fourneaux préparer le repas pour le soir même.

Le garçon des rues pensa que Stiles lui cachait quelque chose lorsque John rentra et, sans un regard pour son second fils, il engagea une conversation avec lui. A aucun moment père et fils ne se parlèrent, Stiles préféra garder le silence tout le repas et toute la soirée et John ne voyant que Stuart et ne parlant qu'avec lui.

* * *

_Et voilà, qu'en avez-vous pensez? _

_Petit sondage: préféré vous que le sterek commence doucement à se mettre en place ou alors qu'un "petit problème" fasse que le couple se mette assez rapidement en place?_

_A votre avis, que ressent Draco vis-à-vis de Peter? _

_A bientôt les louveteaux psychopathes ;)_


	16. le début des révisions

Hello tout le monde ^^

je suis désolé pour l'immense retard mais sans ordinateur il n'est pas facile d'écrire ^^""

voici donc le nouveau chapitre je n'en dis pas plus ;)

bonne lecture!

* * *

**15\. LE DEBUT DES REVISIONS**

Pendant la nuit, Stuart se fit rejoindre par William comme la veille et il parla à son Compagnon de ce qu'il avait remarqué à propos de son frère. Ne sachant quoi faire et n'étant pas habitué à vivre de cette façon ils décidèrent de ne rien dire et voir comment cela allait se passer … si vraiment cela devenait dangereux, William repartirait à Spinner's End avec sa meute complète.

Stiles avait passé une mauvaise nuit entre cauchemars et souvenirs de son enfance. Il se souvenait même de sa mère disant qu'il devait être un aussi bon garçon que Stuart et arrêter toutes ses bêtises. Il se réveilla en sursaut, s'habilla en vitesse et descendit faire à manger.

Dans la cuisine, il vit son père lisant un journal, Stiles lui dit bonjour en lui faisant la bise puis partis aux fourneaux. Aucun des deux n'échangèrent un mot jusqu'à ce que l'adolescent pose une assiette de bacon en face de son père.

\- **Qu'allez-vous faire aujourd'hui?** Demande John en commençant à manger. Stiles s'assit en face de lui, attendant son frère pour manger avec lui.

\- **On va au loft, Lydia a décidé de faire un planning de révisions pour le reste des vacances.** Répond-il en souriant, se souvenant des regards horrifiés de Scott et Isaac.

\- **Bien, tente d'en apprendre le maximum, je sais que Stuart n'aura aucune difficulté à retenir les cours qu'il a manqué mais il n'en est pas de même que toi.** Dit le shérif sans lever les yeux de son repas.

\- **Oui papa.** L'hyperactif baissa la tête, comprenant que son père le pensait inférieur à Stuart, incapable de se concentrer sur quelque chose.

Le reste du temps se passa dans le silence, Stiles la tête posée sur ses bras qui était sur la table et John mangeant tranquillement son repas.

L'hyperactif releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit une fenêtre s'ouvrir à l'étage, il espérait que John n'ai pas entendu William sortir de la chambre de son frère par la fenêtre. En voyant l'air désintéressé de son père, Stiles compris qu'il n'y avait que lui qui avait assez fait attention pour entendre le bruit du corps souple de William retomber dans la cour arrière. Il se sourit à lui-même, heureux de partager un secret avec son frère. Puis, il se leva et réchauffa le petit déjeuner pour deux, légèrement surpris que son père soit encore là et non au travail vu l'heure tardive.

Il compris cependant que John attendait simplement que Stuart se lève pour lui dire au revoir, chose qui blessa intérieurement Stiles, jamais son père n'avait attendu qu'il se réveille pour allait travailler. Il eu juste le temps de dire au shérif d'être prudent que la porte d'entrée se fermait derrière l'homme de loi. Il soupira de lassitude avant d'aller prendre son frère dans ses bras, heureux qu'il soit présent pour lui comme avant.

Il allèrent tout deux à table et mangèrent le petit déjeuner que Stiles avait préparé. Durant le repas, Stuart posa une question à son frère qui désarma ce dernier par sa soudaineté.

\- **Peux-tu me parler de mon ancienne vie ? **Stiles hésita un moment puis finit par lui parler d'un de ses souvenirs.

\- **… ****Je me souviens d'un jour, où nous étions tous partis en forêt papa, maman, toi et moi. C'était un dimanche si mes souvenirs sont bons, je voulais absolument sortir de la maison mais les parents ne voulaient pas alors tu es parti toi-même leur demander. Quand ils ont acceptés et qu'on est sortis tous ensemble, maman a décidé de nous faire un petit cours sur les différentes plantes qui bordait la forêt de BeaconHills. **Commence à compter Stiles, sous le regard intéressé de son frère. J**'ai écouté … Au début, puis très vite je me suis ennuyé et j'ai commencé à jouer avec un peu tous ce qui me passait dans les mains, feuilles, bestioles en tout genre … Plus d'une fois papa et maman m'ont disputés mais je ne les écoutaient pas vraiment, à cause de mon TDAH je ne tenais pas en place.** Voyant qu'il s'était perdus dans ses souvenirs Stuart posa une question qui le taraudait.

\- **Pourquoi ont-ils acceptés de sortir lorsque je leur demandais et pas toi? **Stiles le regarda avec ce petit air triste qu'il avait toujours lorsque son jumeau lui posait des question sur son passé.

\- **Parce que tout ce que tu voulais tu l'avais, tu étais le petit génie de la famille et le grand frère le plus génial qu'on puisse demander. **Il décida de continuer son histoire de base en voyant Stu rougir aux compliments. **Bref, à un moment tu as décidé qu'il était l'heure de jouer et on a fait une partie de foot tous les deux, pendant que les parents discutaient de tout et de rien. On avait passé le reste de la journée à jouer ensemble et lorsque la nuit a commencé à tomber on est rentré tout sales, maman nous a dit d'aller nous laver tout de suite sinon on aurait pas à manger et on a couru comme des dingues dans les escaliers en riant.**

\- **Que s'est-il passé ensuite?** Demande le protecteur en écoutant avec intérêt l'histoire de son frère.

\- **On s'est lavé, on a fait le bordel et on a mangé.** Dit rapidement Stiles, ne voulant pas aller plus loin.

Stuart accepta cette réponse bien que quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé … et il avait raison.

La réelle histoire est qu'une fois lavé, Stuart et Stiles descendirent discrètement au salon et entendirent une discussion qui avait horrifié les deux garçons. En effet, les Stilinski voulaient envoyer Stiles dans un hôpital spécialisé pour les enfants avec des troubles psychologiques pour "l'aider à combattre sa maladie". Les deux enfants étaient remontés dans la chambre de Stuart et Stiles avait pleuré dans les bras de son frère, refusant de partir, la peur au ventre de se voir abandonné par ses parents.

L'hyperactif frissonna en se souvenant de cette nuit-là, tous deux avaient refusés de descendre manger et étaient restés enfermés toute une journée dans la chambre du plus vieux, refusant de se lâcher au grand damne de leurs parents.

SS - SS- SS - SS - SS - SS - SS

Dans le loft le silence était roi, le seul bruit que l'on entendait était les pages qui se tournaient et les crayons qui grattaient le papier. Lydia faisait un calcul complexe de mathématiques tandis que Stiles relisait une énième fois un chapitre d'un cours quelconque qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, sa jambe tapant régulièrement le sol pour lui permettre de se concentrer un minimum.

Une main rugueuse ferma le livre qu'il lisait dans un claquement qui résonna dans le silence, Stiles releva la tête vers la personne à qui appartenait la main et découvrit Peter.

\- **Tu connais déjà tout ça, tout comme Lydia connait déjà le problème qu'elle fait. Vous n'avez pas besoin de réviser car vous vous souvenez de tout.** Dit-il doucement, l'hyperactif souffla de lassitude et posa sa tête sur ses bras repliés sur la table.

\- **Tu as raison, c'est pourquoi je vais aider ce très cher Scott à s'améliorer en science. **Dit Lydia en fermant son livre et en se mettant à côté du loup précédemment nommé. Ce dernier gémit de désespoir et commença à écouter la Banshee.

Comme tout le monde semblait intéressé par ce qu'elle disait, elle décida de faire un cours complet à tous ceux qui le désirait ce qui signifiait à Scott, Isaac, Sarah, Draco et Stuart ce dernier n'ayant aucun soucis pour retenir tout ce qu'il lisait. Stiles, lui, somnolait sur la table jusqu'à ce qu'une chaleur ne l'enveloppe. Se tournant vers la source de chaleur il découvrit un Derek dans son dos, l'enserrant contre sa poitrine.

\- **Que fais-tu? **Baille doucement l'hyperactif en se calant plus confortablement contre le loup qui était un vrai radiateur à lui tout seul.

\- **Je veille sur toi, dors un peu.**

Hochant la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, Stiles s'endormit, manquant le regard tendre que posait l'alpha sur lui. William, qui était derrière son petit ami, remarqua la façon dont Derek posait ses yeux sur le frère de son Compagnon et sourit discrètement en embrassant le cou de Stuart qui semblait passionné par ce que disait Lydia. L'alpha de Spinner's End jeta un coup d'œil à Sarah qui était blottit dans les bras de son petit ami et Draco qui écoutait religieusement la Banshee, le loup était heureux. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'ils étaient là et sa meute semblait très bien s'adapter à sa nouvelle vie, il ne restait plus qu'une petite semaine avant la rentrée et la meute de BeaconHills semblait prendre très à cœur l'apprentissage de ses nouveaux membres ce qui rassurait grandement William.

De plus, Derek et lui s'entendaient très bien, les rires fusaient souvent le soir et il avait remarqué que son jumeau était plus propice à sourire ou rire franchement que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Pour Peter, William était encore un peu confus, il pouvait sentir la souffrance de son oncle mais ne comprenait pas vraiment d'où elle venait. Ok il avait tué sa nièce mais il était fou à ce moment là non? Alors pourquoi s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas? La notion de remord était inconnue au loup qui devait parfois tuer pour survivre dans la rue.

En sentant son Compagnon se blottir d'avantage contre lui, William sourit et lui murmura à l'oreille:

\- **Fatigué bébé?**

\- **La faute à qui? Tu m'as pris une bonne partie de la nuit sans me laisser me reposer une seul fois. Bien sûr que je suis fatigué**. Dit Stuart en donnant un gentil coup de coude à son amant avec un petit clin d'œil amusé.

William rit à voix basse et Stu se reconcentra sur ce que disait la jeune fille en face de lui. Le loup posa son regard sur son frère qui lisait un livre, un bras soutenant le corps endormi de Stiles et sourit.

Oui l'avenir semblait bien plus beau à présent …

… Peut-être se trompait-il.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos review, mises en fav et follows ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D

vu que je suis toujours sans ordinateur et que j'utilise celui de mon lycée je ne sais pas quand je pourrais écrire le prochain chapitre, j'en suis désolé d'avance :/


	17. Rentrée scolaire

_Bonjour à tous et bonne année ! (oui je suis en retard je sais et je suis désolé ^^'')_

_Bien pour votre plus grand bonheur (je l'espère) voici la suite de CDM :)_

_merci à tous ceux qui me suivent, me followent, me reviewent et me mettent en favoris ça me fait infiniment plaisir xD_

_Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard et célébrer mon nouvel ordinateur (que j'ai reçu ce week end) un OS sera publié dans les jours qui viennent (il est en cours de correction ^^) _

_moins de parlotte et plus d'action!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**16\. RENTREE SCOLAIRE**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé, la rentrée était le lendemain et les protecteurs étaient légèrement nerveux. Ils avaient travaillé dur pendant le reste des vacances, rattrapant leur retard en un temps record même si certains points devront être revus au fil de l'année.

Stuart était avec son frère dans la cuisine, chose devenu habituelle, le plus vieux des adolescents regardait son jumeau de quelques minutes plus jeune que lui faire à manger. Le silence régnait dans la maison comme toujours, rendant l'atmosphère agréable mais avec une pointe de malaise, comme si ce silence n'avait pas sa place dans cette maison.

L'ainé des Stilinski avait justement, quelques jours plus tôt, entendus Scott dire à Lydia que le silence de Stiles était pesant, inhabituel et que la peur de voir l'hyperactif redevenir ce qu'il était avant étreignait le loup. Stuart s'était alors avancé et avait demandé des informations au meilleur ami de son frère mais ce dernier avait refusé de lui répondre, arguant que ce n'était pas à lui de lui dire.

Depuis, le protecteur ne savait comment poser ses questions à l'objet de ses pensées. Il en avait parlé à son Compagnon qui ne savait comment l'aider. Alors Stuart se triturait les méninges et tentait de récupérer la moindre petite information qui pourrait l'aider à savoir ce qui faisait si peur à Scott et Lydia.

\- **Bonjour**. Dit le shérif à l'entrée de la cuisine. Ses deux enfants lui répondirent de la même façon et l'homme allât s'asseoir en face de son fils. Ça aussi dérangeait Stuart, cette façon que l'homme avait de le placer sur un piédestal alors que Stiles avait à peine le droit à une parole. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette différence, ce changement de comportement entre eux, comme s'il était plus important que son frère. N'importe quoi !

\- **Comment c'est le lycée ?** Demande l'ancien protecteur à son père et son frère. John releva la tête de son journal et lui fit un sourire tandis que Stiles se tourna vers lui, une assiette bien pleine à chaque main, les déposant en face des deux hommes de sa famille.

\- **C'est bien**. Dit simplement l'adolescent en souriant tandis que son père acquiesçait. Il s'assit aux côtés de son frère avec une autre assiette, commençant à manger lui aussi dans le calme. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence avant que Stiles ne reprenne la parole, mesurant chacune de ses paroles. **Tu apprends des choses que jamais tu n'aurais imaginé l'existence. Tu rencontres des nouvelles personnes chaque jours et les profs sont là pour te pousser le plus loin possible …. Enfin certains profs.**

Le reste du repas se passa dans le calme et, une fois le shérif partit travailler, Stuart se tourna vers son frère, une expression sérieuse sur son visage.

-** De quoi est morte notre mère ?** Demande le protecteur sans prendre de gants. Le visage de Stiles se tendit et il répondit en un sourire forcé.

-** Démence fronton-temporale, les médecins n'ont rien pu faire à part la gaver de médicaments pour qu'elle ne se blesse pas. Elle ne nous reconnaissait plus et a la fin elle s'oubliait complètement.**

\- **Que veux-tu dire ?**

**\- Elle ne mangeait plus, ne dormais plus, ne parlait plus. C'était mieux qu'elle parte, elle n'était plus elle-même …**

**\- Que me caches-tu d'autre ?** Le regard triste de Stiles se porta sur son frère et il lui fit un petit sourire.

-** Jusqu'à la fin elle t'a appelé Stu, même lorsqu'elle ne se souvenait plus d'elle ton nom sortait toujours de ses lèvres.**

Un long silence s'installa dans la cuisine, Stuart ne savait quoi dire surtout qu'il avait bien aperçu la douleur dans les yeux de son frère qui tentait comme il le pouvait de le cacher. Alors pour quitter cette atmosphère gênante il fit remarquer à son jumeau qu'ils allaient être en retard pour leur premier jour de cours. Stiles lui sourit, reconnaissant qu'il ne pose pas plus de question sur ce phénomène.

Ils se dépêchèrent de finir de se préparer puis montèrent à bord de la Jeep pour partir en direction du lycée. Une fois devant le bâtiment, Stuart et Stiles sortirent du véhicule et attendirent le reste de la meute qui ne tarda pas à arriver tous en même temps. Sarah et Isaac dans la Camaro de Derek avec les deux frères Hales et Peter accompagnants la jeune fille pour sa première fois au lycée, Draco arriva avec Lydia et Scott au bord de la Porsche _(nda : si quelqu'un sait quelle est la vraie voiture de notre Banshee je suis preneuse ^^)_ de la demoiselle.

Stuart courut dans les bras de son Compagnon et l'embrassa à pleine bouche avant de prendre Sarah et Draco dans ses bras chacun leur tour. Puis il se tourna vers le reste de la meute et leur dit bonjour de manière plus posée. Il regarda le reste du groupe se dire bonjour et ressenti un élan de fierté de faire partie d'un groupe comme celui-ci. Puis il regarda l'interaction entre son frère et Derek, ce dernier restait fort proche de Stiles, attiré comme un aimant et le protecteur ne doutait pas une seconde que le loup en pincé pour son jumeau.

Cependant, Stiles ne semblait pas – ou ne voulait pas – le voir, au grand damne des protecteurs de Spinner's qui voulaient absolument les voir ensemble. William entoura la taille de son petit ami par derrière et lui embrassa le cou.

-** Du nouveau sur tu sais quoi ?** demande le loup en faisant référence de l'attitude du frère de son amant.

\- **On a un peu parler ce matin, il m'a dit de quoi est morte ma mère et ça me fait de la peine de le voir ainsi**. Dit doucement le jeune homme.

\- **De mon côté j'ai tenté d'en savoir plus par Peter il a l'air de savoir ce qui tracasse ton frère puisque ce matin lui et Derek se sont violemment disputé.**

**\- De quoi portais la dispute ?**

**\- Peter disait que Derek se servait de Stiles juste pour pouvoir le baiser, Derek c'est mis en colère en niant puis il se sont limites battus.** Explique Sarah en venant vers eux, son regard porté sur le plus vieux des loups qui semblait ailleurs, son propre regard sur l'objet même de la discussion.

-** Il ne va pas bien n'est-ce pas ?** Demande Draco en se joignant à eux, montrant du menton Stiles qui blaguait avec Scott.

-** Pas vraiment, j'ai entendu Peter dire qu'il avait peur de retrouver le même gamin qu'avant qu'il ne remonte la pente, quand il m'a vu dans la pièce il m'a souri tristement puis il est parti en m'ébouriffant les cheveux, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me faisait ça.** Dit distraitement William en se passant lui-même une main dans ses cheveux en batailles.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit de plus la sonnerie retentit et tous les lycéens de la meute partirent après un dernier au revoir aux trois loups qui n'y allait pas.

L'arrivée de trois nouveaux avait vite fait le tour de la ville si bien que lorsque Stuart, Draco et Sarah entrèrent dans le bâtiment avec leurs amis tout le monde les regardaient déjà et chuchotaient sur leur passage, les trois protecteurs étant habitués à être regardés n'en firent pas grand cas. Sarah, accrochée au bras d'Isaac, discutait avec Scott et Stiles sur un professeur de chimie nommait Harris qu'ils auraient la dernière heure au grand désespoir des deux adolescents qui, pour eux, une heure de cours signifiait trois heures de colle le samedi matin.

Stuart, Lydia, Isaac et Draco discutait sur certain cours que l'un ou l'autre ne comprenait pas dans son intégralité et la jeune fille se fit un plaisir de répondre à toutes leurs questions. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur cours d'histoire pour certains et de français pour d'autres. Heureusement aucun des trois nouveaux n'avaient de cours seuls sinon il était sûr que les hyènes nommaient lycéens se ferait un plaisir de sauter sur eux.

La journée se passa bien, le repas à la cantine fut calme dans le sens ou il n'eut suffi que d'un regard assassin de Sarah pour éloigner les plus courageux adolescents de leur table et une remarque acide de Draco pour calmer les plus curieux lycéens.

Le cours de chimie arriva, devant la porte tout le monde attendait que le professeur ne leur ouvre et les fasse entrer ce qui ne tarda pas. La meute fut dans les dernières à franchir la porte, Sarah et Stuart à l'arrière. La jeune fille releva les yeux pour regarder son professeur et laissa tomber ses affaires dans un vacarme effrayant faisant relever la tête d'Harris qui en fit tomber ses lunettes qu'il tenait dans sa main, ces dernières se cassèrent dans un bruit sourd alors que les deux protagonistes se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux.

Ce fut le professeur qui qui parla le premier, ne semblant pas croire ce qu'il avait dans les yeux.

**\- Sarah ? Mais …. Que …** Il ne put finir sa phrase que la jeune fille venait de lui asséner une gifle retentissante, les larmes aux yeux.

**\- Tu te cachais donc ici pendant que je pourrissais là-bas ! espèce d'ordure !** Hurle-t-elle pendant que le professeur se tenait la joue qui venait de subir l'attaque. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de subir la colère de la fille ou de leur enseignant.

**\- Je suis revenu !** Dit Harris mais la jeune fille refusa de l'écouter.

-** Menteur, tu mens toujours aussi mal Adrian, tu as juste fui comme le lâche que tu es en me laissant entre ses mains.** Ses mains tremblaient pendant qu'elle parlait et les larmes coulaient de ses joues.

Harris et Sarah se regardèrent un long moment, les yeux dans les yeux avant que la jeune fille ne parte en courant de la salle. Alors qu'Isaac allait partir à sa recherche, une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna le regard vers celui qui le tenait. Il resta un long moment choqué par ce qu'il voyait, jamais il n'avait vu autant de haine sur les visages de Draco et Stuart. Ce dernier s'approcha de son enseignant et dit d'une voix dure :

**\- Vous devriez aller vous faire pardonner, elle a beaucoup souffert de votre abandon.**

**\- Il m'avait dit …**

**\- Je sais, je m'en doutais mais le problème est toujours là, vous l'avez fait souffrir et si je la vois revenir dans un état lamentable … Je te tue, clair Adrian ?** Dit froidement le jumeau de Stiles en fixant dans les yeux Harris qui acquiesça, ce dernier partit en courant laissant des étudiants estomaqués devant ce qu'il venait de se passer.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, qui est réellement Harris? Quel lien a-t-il avec notre petite Sarah? Vous saurez tous cela dans le prochain chapitre ^^_

_jusque là j'attends vos hypothèses avec impatience, je me demande si quelqu'un va trouver :)_

_merci à Kitsune pour sa correction et bonne semaine à tous!_


	18. Qui est Harris?

_Bonjour à tous! voici la réponse a la question: "qui est Adrian?" _

_je sais que mon rythme de publication est catastrophique et je m'en excuse mais comme je l'ai dit a beaucoup je suis en BTS cette année donc j'ai une charge de travail assez importante qui ne me laisse pas réellement le temps d'écrire :/ _

_j'espère avoir répondue à toutes vos magnifiques review ^^ si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi que je corrige cette erreur ;)_

_bonne lecture!_

* * *

**17 QUI EST HARRIS ?**

Le professeur réussit à intercepter la jeune fille alors qu'elle sortait du lycée, il la prit par le bras et la retourna vers lui. Aussitôt il se prit une seconde baffe qui lui ouvrit la lèvre inférieure. Il regarda la jeune fille qui laissait ses larmes couler.

\- **Tu n'es qu'un gros con Adrian, une enflure de la pire espèce et un enfoiré de première !** cracha la jeune fille avec un regard chargé de haine et d'amertume.

**\- Ecoute-moi au moins, laisse-moi t'expliquer !** dit l'homme en lui prenant l'avant- bras. Ils se regardèrent un long moment sans parler puis Sarah croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- **Je te laisse deux minutes pour m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es jamais venu me chercher et pourquoi tu m'as abandonnée, pas une de plus** , dit-elle d'une voix froide. Adrian se laissa tomber sur le trottoir la tête basse.

-** Je suis revenu, non ne me coupe pas , s'il te plait ! Il y a sept ans je suis revenu, j'avais fini mes études et j'avais trouvé un bon boulot alors je suis revenu pour te prendre … mais … je suis tombé sur père et il m'a dit que … qu'il t'avait tuée Sarah ! Je … Je l'ai cru alors je … je suis parti après t'avoir vengée…** Sarah avait laissé tomber ses bras le long de son corps et regardait Son Adrian avec les yeux ronds.

**\- Ça veut dire que c'est … toi qui l'as tué ?** demanda-t-elle sans y croire vraiment, l'homme releva des yeux fatigués vers elle est hocha la tête.

**\- Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce salaud en vie alors qu'il avait tué ma magnifique petite sœur.**

Stiles, Stuart, Scott, Draco, Isaac et Lydia avaient discrètement suivi Sarah et leur professeur jusqu'à l'extérieur. Si les gens de Beacon Hills étaient choqués par ce qu'ils entendaient, ce ne fut pas le cas de ceux de Spinner's End qui regardèrent avec un petit sourire Sarah se jeter dans les bras de son frère. Ce dernier la serra tout contre lui et la souleva de terre , transporté de joie et de soulagement.

Stiles se tourna vers son frère qui rit devant sa tête étonnée.

**\- Laissons-les se retrouver,** sourit Draco en se dirigeant vers le terrain de Lacrosse. Ils allèrent tous s'asseoir dans les gradins vides à cette heure.

\- **Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?** s'enquit Lydia en regardant les deux garçons qui détenaient les réponses à toutes les questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**\- Je crois que Sarah vous a déjà parlé de son frère qui était parti, non ?** demanda Stuart à l'assemblée.

**\- Elle nous a dit que son père l'avait tué,** répondit Isaac qui ne comprenait rien à la situation.

**\- Eh bien, pas réellement, il lui a promis de revenir mais elle ne l'a jamais revu, aujourd'hui on sait maintenant pourquoi,** dit Draco en souriant, heureux pour son amie.

**\- Tu veux dire que notre professeur, ce sadique est en fait le frère de notre Sarah ?** demande stupidement Scott,incrédule, les yeux arrondis par la surprise .

**\- En effet, mais nous ne savions pas qu'il était encore en vie avant aujourd'hui,** sourit Stuart.

Un long silence prit place tandis que chacun réfléchissait à ce que cela signifiait. Puis Stiles eut un gémissement désespéré qui tourna l'attention du groupe vers lui. Chacun le regarda avec une moue interrogatrice.

**\- Ça veut dire qu'il va devoir faire partie de la meute ?** demanda-t-il avec une mimique de désespoir exagéré. Tout le monde eut un petit rire en le voyant arborer une expression aussi théâtrale. Puis Stuart posa une main sur son épaule.

**\- Je le crains mon cher frère**, répondit-il en se moquant allègrement de lui. L'hyperactif, ayant perçu son sarcasme, lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes avec un petit sourire amusé, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un bon moment.

Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment, profitant simplement du calme. Enfin, la cloche retentit, annonçant la fin de la journée. Tout le monde se leva et ils allèrent tous devant le lycée où Adrian était en grande discussion avec William, un bras passé sur les épaules de sa sœur. Stuart sauta dans les bras de son Compagnon et l'embrassa avec ferveur sous les rires du reste de la meute et le sourire du professeur de chimie.

Stuart se tourna ensuite vers Sarah et lui fit un clin d'œil en voyant le grand sourire qu'elle arborait, il regarda ensuite Adrian et lui tendit la main.

**\- Je suppose que tu fais partie de la meute maintenant** , déclara-t-il. L'homme sourit et lui serra la main avec force.

**\- Eh bien, si je m'attendais à ce que le gosse perdu soit à Spinner's ,** dit Adrian en secouant la tête. **Je t'aurais ramené par la peau du cul ici pour que vos darons arrêtent de gueuler.**

**\- Que veux-tu dire ?** demanda Draco alors que Stiles, Lydia, Scott et Peter regardaient ailleurs.

\- ** Que les disputes chez les Stilinskis depuis ta disparition jusqu'à la mort de leur mère sont assez connues pour être violentes dans le coin,** dit-il en haussant un sourcil équivoque. Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Stiles.

**\- Quoi ?** demanda celui-ci assez sèchement.

**\- Tu ne nous l'as jamais dit,** dit Isaac et, voyant que ses quatre camarades le fuyaient du regard, il se tourna vers Lydia, comme pour chercher une réponse aux questions silencieuses qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

-** Beaucoup le savaient mais personne ne le disait, c'était un peu comme si la douleur du couple se transformait en haine l'un envers l'autre,** expliqua la Banshee rapidement en remettant ses cheveux en place.

Après ce petit commentaire, personne n'osa plus évoquer cette question car tous virent que Stiles s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Stuart méditait sur ce qu'il venait d'apprendre tandis que Derek s'inquiétait des conséquences que ces « disputes » avaient pu avoir sur l'homme qu'il courtisait.

Lydia décida que tout le monde devait aller au loft pour passer une fin d'après-midi tous ensemble, avec la meute réunie au complet et elle invita bien évidemment leur professeur. Naturellement, elle ne laissa pas le choix à qui que ce soit de contester sa décision. C'est pour cette raison que Stiles, Stuart, William et Peter se retrouvèrent dans la Camaro de Derek avec celui-ci au volant. Sarah, Adrian et Isaac dans la voiture de l'adulte et Draco, Lydia et Scott dans celle de la Banshee. La Jeep resterait toute la nuit sur le parking du lycée et son propriétaire serait ramené à l'école le lendemain par l'Alpha en personne.

Stuart et William profitèrent du trajet pour s'embrasser et récupérer le temps perdu – celui pendant lequel le plus jeune était allé à l'école- en douces caresses et sourires échangés. Stiles regardait par la fenêtre, se souvenant des disputes de ses deux parents, des hurlements hystériques de sa mère et des mots durs de son père. Derek et Peter jetèrent souvent des coups d'œil à l'adolescent et le plus vieux des loups serrait les poings pour s'empêcher d'aller secouer John.

Dans la voiture d'Adrian, Sarah posait diverses questions à son frère, intriguée par la vie qu'il avait menée ici. Adrian accepta de l'éclairer à ce sujet avec un sourire mais dès que les questions touchaient de près ou de loin Stiles, il répliquait gentiment que ce n'était pas à lui de répondre. Dans la voiture de la jeune fille, le silence était roi, chacun réfléchissant aux évènements.

Une fois les voitures garées devant le loft, tout le monde entra et chacun s'assit sur les différents fauteuils disposés dans la grande salle de séjour. Sarah ne lâchait pas son précieux frère retrouvé d'une semelle ce qui faisait qu' Isaac se retrouvait près de son professeur car il ne voulait pas quitter sa compagne ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Stiles se retrouva placé entre les deux jumeaux Hale et son frère qui était sur William. Scott était installé aux côtés de Lydia et Draco. Quant à ce dernier, il était assis à la droite de Peter.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, plaisantèrent beaucoup et les élèves purent voir plusieurs fois un sourire fugace éclairer le visage de leur professeur et même l'entendirent rire de temps à autre.

* * *

Qu'en avez-vous pensez? Beaucoup d'entre vous aviez compris ce qu'il en était réellement BRAVO!

A la prochaine les louveteaux!


	19. Stiles

Salut tout le monde! oui je sais, je suis tres en retard mais avec la fin d'année, les devoirs et d'autres trucs personnels bah j'ai pris du temps :/

Bref un chapitre dédié à Stiles, ce qui vous permettra de comprendre un peu mieux sa situation ;)

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, mises en favorites et follows je vous adore!

je pense avoir répondue à toutes vos reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas dites le moi ^^

sakura je te réponds ici puisque tu n'as pas de compte :) Harris n'est pas ainsi car il connaît Stuart, tu verras par la suite que c'est pour autre chose ;)

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**18\. STILES**

Il était épuisé, Stiles se laissa tomber sur son lit, le visage dans l'oreiller. Se couchant plus confortablement, il se mit à fixer le plafond, plongé dans ses pensées. Les vieilles frayeurs étaient revenues, son père allait-il se débarrasser de lui comme il le voulait tant avant la disparition de son frère? Pouvait-il changer? Le voir lui, Stiles et son si parfait Stuart?

Il soupira de fatigue. Il voulait dormir, juste dormir... Sans revoir le visage de sa mère déformé par la colère et la folie, sans voir le visage déçu et méprisant de son père. Dormir d'un sommeil sans peur, sans douleur, sans peine. Oublier un instant les mots durs et tranchants de son père, oublier les crises de sa mère, oublier les disputes entre ses parents où -petit- il n'y comprenait rien.

Il ferma les yeux fortement, ravalant des larmes de douleur. Il revoit les flyers de l'hôpital, ne craque pas! Il revoit la folie ronger sa mère, détruire son père, émietter le peu de famille qu'il lui reste, n'y pense pas! Ne regarde pas! Ne le revit pas! Ne …

Il sursauta en entendant toquer à sa porte, il se releva rapidement et autorisa la personne à entrer. Stiles ne peut retenir un son de surprise en voyant son père entrer, il se tord les doigts, sachant que s'il vient lui-même au lieu de l'appeler ça signifie que ce n'est vraiment pas bon pour lui. John s'assoit sur la chaise de bureau et le fixe intensément, attendant sûrement une réaction. L'hyperactif ne sait quoi dire, quoi faire; alors il ne bouge pas, ne parle pas et attend simplement que la sentence tombe.

\- **Avant la disparition de ton frère, ta mère et moi avions pris la décision de t'emmener en hôpital spécialisé dans les maladies psychologiques comme la tienne, **dit John en le regardant. Stiles serra les poings et regarda son père avec, pour la première fois, de la colère.

\- **Alors c'est tout ? Stuart revient et tu m'abandonnes? **cracha-t-il avec amertume. Il planta ses yeux orageux dans ceux de son père. **Tu veux que je te dise une chose ? J'ai toujours su que vous ne me vouliez pas, depuis le début ! Il n'y en a toujours eu que pour Stuart! Dieu sait que j'ai tenté de me faire une place ! D'être aussi bon que Stuart ! Mais que tous les dieux me pardonnent JE NE SUIS PAS STUART!**

Il se releva et se positionna devant son père, la colère irradiant son regard et le corps tendu.

\- **Tu as toujours été aussi froid, moi si transparent à tes yeux ! Alors si tu ne veux plus de moi dis le bordel ! Si tu veux que je parte avoue-le ! Mais cesse de trouver des excuses bidons pour ne plus m'avoir dans tes pattes … papa.**

Il n'avait pas voulu que sa voix se brise sur sa dernière phrase, il ne voulait pas ressembler à un gamin qui suppliait son père. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et sortit de la chambre en courant. Il avait besoin de respirer loin d'ici, loin de son père et de sa trahison.

Il savait que cela allait arriver, il savait que ça allait recommencer … et pourtant, si c'était à refaire, s'il pouvait remonter dans le temps et choisir de nouveau… Il n'hésiterait pas un instant, il irait encore rechercher son frère dans ce trou abandonné. Parce que c'est Stuart, son frère, son double, sa moitié.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et courut à l'extérieur sa maison, s'en allant dans la forêt pendant un long moment sans jamais s'arrêter, buttant parfois sur des branches ou autre qui le faisait trébucher.

Il se stoppa finalement au bout d'une demi-heure, s'asseyant sur un tronc d'arbre couché, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Une main, qu'il connaissait bien pour l'avoir sentie des années plus tôt au même endroit, se posa sur son épaule. Il tourna sa tête et vit Peter s'asseoir à ses côtés, le regard triste. Stiles lui sourit doucement, ne lui cachant pas ses larmes qu'il avait déjà vu un nombre incalculable de fois auparavant.

\- **Est-ce vraiment une surprise ? **demanda-t-il avec une voix fatiguée, regardant la lune.

\- **Pas réellement, j'aurais juste aimé que cela ne recommence pas gamin... Je pensais qu'il ouvrirait enfin les yeux…, **souffla Peter en drapant un bras autour des épaules du plus jeune pour l'attirer près de lui. Stiles se laissa faire sans protester, il avait besoin du soutien de son vieil ami, du réconfort que le loup pouvait lui apporter.

\- **Il veut m'interner Pet', s'il signe les papiers... Je ne pourrai rien faire d'autre que partir... **dit-il d'une voix un peu brisée, lasse et fatiguée. Il posa sa tête contre l'épaule du loup, fermant les yeux alors qu'il sentait une larme couler sur sa joue malgré lui.

\- **Nous ne le laisserons pas faire, Stiles…, **répondit le loup, ses yeux devenant bleus sous la colère qui l'habitait.

Il resserra sa prise sur l'adolescent et ferma les yeux, forçant son loup à se calmer, à retourner à sa place. Cela lui rappelait bien trop lorsque Claudia était devenue folle, devenant cruelle avec son entourage, dénigrant son fils de la plus horrible des façons, en lui retirant l'amour d'une mère, la protection d'une famille...

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés pendant une bonne heure, se calmant tout doucement, l'un apportant la force à l'autre pour ce qu'il allait devoir faire... Un face à face avec son père... Stiles finit par se redresser, le regard déterminé et le dos droit. Il ne laisserait plus son père dicter sa vie... Jamais, il resterait à Beacon Hills et tant pis si ça ne lui plaisait pas!

Peter sourit d'un sourire carnassier, semblant se délecter de la détermination du plus jeune.

\- **Va Stiles et n'oublie pas que notre porte t'est toujours ouverte, tu fais partie de notre meute!**

L'humain acquiesça, lui souriant grandement, avant de repartir chez lui en courant. Il était temps que son père voit qui il était! C'était fini du Stiles soumis qu'il connaissait jusqu'à présent, il allait enfin pouvoir respirer!

.

.

.

Derek était en train de s'entraîner dans son loft lorsque son oncle entra avec un petit sourire fou aux lèvres, il esquiva difficilement son frère qui se battait contre lui et s'approcha de Peter doucement.

\- **Un problème Peter? Tu sembles... préoccupé…**, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, presque aussi vite, William, Isaac et Sarah –qui vivaient au loft- entourèrent le plus vieux avec inquiétude. Peter sortit de ses pensées et hocha la tête.

\- **Nous allons avoir un nouvel habitant ici je pense…**, souffla-t-il d'une voix un peu absente. Derek posa une main sur son épaule et ancra son regard au sien.

\- **Qui ? Pourquoi ? **demanda-t-il d'une voix la plus calme possible alors que son inquiétude montait en flèche. Le sourire de son oncle ne le rassura pas, ni lui, ni le reste de la meute présente.

\- **Stiles...**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre aura pu vous aider ^^

le prochain chapitre porte sur la confrontation père/fils, dites moi comment vous la voyez et sa fin ;)


	20. L'heure de la confrontation

_Bonjour à tous, je tenais à m'excuser de l'énorme retard que j'ai ... A part le syndrome de la page blanche et mes études supérieures qui me laissent très peu de temps pour écrire ou faire autre chose (je ne sais même plus depuis combien de temps je ne suis pas allé sur sterek pack...)._

_**JE LE DIT ICI MAIS JE N'ABANDONNE PAS LA FIC**! Je vais juste être assez longue avec les examens qui arrivent en Février voire fin Janvier pour moi..._

_Je vais juste être longue pour écrire la suite et j'espère que vous e, comprendrez la raison. Je dois passer mon BTS pour pouvoir aller en licence.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

**20\. L'HEURE DE LA CONFRONTATION**

Stiles claqua la porte d'entrée et monta dans sa chambre. Il prit des vêtements propres et alla se laver rapidement. Son père était parti travailler...Qu'à cela ne tienne, il attendrait qu'il rentre.

Une fois propre et habillé, il retourna dans sa chambre, souriant tendrement en voyant son frère. Jamais il ne lui avait encore dit mais Dieu qu'il lui avait manqué ! Il se revoyait plusieurs années en arrière quand ses parents le disputaient pour un rien.

\- **Ça me rappelle tant de souvenirs… Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes mais… ça nous arrivais toujours de nous retrouver ainsi, toi assis sur mon lit avec ce même regard inquiet et moi debout… **Souffle-t-il doucement en regardant par la fenêtre vaguement.

\- **Il veut te faire interner Stiles ? **Demande Stuart avec colère, pas contre lui mais contre leur paternel, contre les décisions stupides qu'il prenait, contre la façon dont il traitait son frère.

Stiles sourit un peu plus et vint poser une main sur son épaule, posant son front contre le sien, le regardant dans les yeux. Stuart haussa un sourcil surpris face à ce geste nouveau pour lui, jamais son frère n'avait semblé si confiant, si sûr de lui, si serein… Il ne put retenir un fin sourire en le voyant ainsi.

\- **Je ne partirai pas Stu, pas alors que je viens de te retrouver…pas alors que la meute est enfin complète … **Souffle-t-il doucement, murmurant presque ses mots pour ne pas briser le silence apaisant.

Cela sembla calmer Stuart qui ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre le front de Stiles. Oui, il le croyait, quand il parlait comme ça, il ne pouvait que le croire, qu'avoir confiance en lui.

**TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW – TW **

Le grand moment étais enfin arrivé, Stiles et son père étaient face à face dans la cuisine, assis autour de la table avec le dépliant de l'hôpital entre eux, posé innocemment sur le bois.

\- **Je n'irais pas, si tu ne veux plus de moi dis le simplement**. Dit l'adolescent, les bras croisés sur son torse et le regard froid et certain.

\- **Stiles, tu vas y aller, ils sont spécialisés dans ta maladie.** Répond calmement le shérif en se passant une main sur son visage.

\- **Je ne suis pas ton jouet, tu ne peux pas faire le papa cool quand Stuart n'est pas là et me jeter une fois qu'il est revenu. Tu ne peux pas faire semblant de m'aimer et faire le père modèle pendant toutes ces années et me tourner le dos parce que mon frère est bien meilleur que moi, qu'il n'est pas malade, qu'il est plus intelligent. Si tu ne veux pas que je reste très bien, je partirai ailleurs, mais jamais plus tu n'auras le droit de me dire quoi que ce soit, je ne suis pas un chien qu'on abandonne quand les vacances arrivent !**

Il tentait de rester le plus calme possible face à son père, s'énerver ne servirait à rien et il le savait mais ce regard de pur indifférence lui arrachait le cœur aussi surement que l'aurais fait la main d'un loup dans sa poitrine. John ne savait même pas le quart que Stiles avait fait pour le protéger, il ne savait pas le nombre de fois où il l'avait sauvé sans même que le shérif ne s'en rende compte.

Comme cette fois-là à l'hôpital où il l'avait fait suivre un mauvais chemin juste pour qu'il ne croise pas la route de l'ennemi, la fois où il avait été sur les lieu d'un crime juste pour arrêter l'être surnaturel qui voulais attaquer son père et tous les policiers en général. Il avait beaucoup d'exemple de ce genre, il avait beaucoup de marque sur son corps qui pouvaient en témoigner mais surtout, il y avait cette façon qu'il avait de le suivre à chaque affaire et de faire en sorte qu'il ne soit jamais blessé, préférant l'être lui-même plutôt que de voir son père, son papa, le dernier parent qu'il avait, avoir mal, saigner...

Longtemps il avait accepté toutes les réprimandes, les insultes, les accusations que lui portait John quand il buvait trop, il supportait ses pleurs en sentant son propre cœur saigner, il gardait chaque jour la tête haute même s'il lui disait que la mort de sa mère était de sa faute. Sa faute pour ne pas avoir disparu à la place de Stuart.

\- **Je ne rigole Stiles, tu vas y aller, je suis ton père et tu feras ce que je te dis de faire !** Dit le shérif froidement en le mettant au défi de le contredire.

Stiles serra les dents et plissa les yeux en le regardant durement. Comment pouvait-il lui dire cela ? Ne pas lui laisser le choix ? Alors il n'avait que des devoirs et son père des droits ? Il sentit des larmes de frustration piquer ses yeux mais il se refusa de pleurer, son père ne gagnerai pas cette manche.

\- **Non ! Je n'en ferais rien tu m'entends ! **Dit-il en se levant de sa chaise, le regardant de toute sa hauteur.

Il vit son père soupirer comme s'il faisait un caprice d'enfant gâté et cette scène lui fit perdre le peu de calme qu'il avait. Il frappa la table de son poing si fort qu'elle en trembla et regarda son père dans les yeux, le laissant voir toute la colère et la rancune qu'il avait contre lui depuis des années, figeant l'adulte sur sa chaise.

\- **Ne t'inquiètes plus pour tout ça, tu auras ton Stuart rien que pour toi, je me barre d'ici !... À moins que même Stuart ne te supporte plus… **Susurre-t-il en sachant qu'il s'agissait là de la plus grande peur de son père, perdre son si merveilleux fils.

Il se redressa et monta dans sa chambre, faisant tranquillement ses bagages, le regard plus dur que jamais. Il s'en voudrait surement pour ce qu'il lui avait dit mais la colère qui dormait en lui depuis tellement d'année empêchait ses remords de prendre place, ne lui laissant que le gout de cendre sur sa langue.

Il savait très bien que son père s'en remettrais, il s'en remettrait toujours de le perdre lui. Il n'y avait plus qu'à voir la réaction de son frère face à la situation. Il doutait fortement que le shérif ait de l'aide de son côté ou même du côté de la meute.

Il finit de ranger très calmement ses affaires dans des sacs, laissant sa chambre propre pour la première fois et se retourna en entendant la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Il sourit à Stuart et William et haussa les épaules négligemment. Le couple l'aida à ranger ses valises dans le coffre de sa Jeep silencieusement, ne jetant pas un seul regard au père resté dans la cuisine, toujours figé.

Une fois fait, Stiles posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère et fit un sourire tendre avant de lui caresser les cheveux tendrement.

\- **Bienvenue à Beacon Hills…**

* * *

_Beaucoup s'en était douté mais Stiles ne restera pas chez sn père, vous comprendrez pourquoi.  
J'aime beaucoup le shérif mais pour cette fic j'ai besoin qu'il soit un connard ^^ _

_n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser et à bientôt j'espère_


End file.
